Academic Badass: Birth of an Anti-Hero
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: They told him he'd never be a hero. That he'd never amount to anything. That he was useless and worthless...well, they were only half right. He wasn't a hero...he was an anti-hero and the symbol of peace. And all it took to get here was following the advice of his ex-bully. Taking a swan-dive off the roof. Who knew, right? Different Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hn. This is boring," Shigaraki stated. "We came to kill the symbol of piece and he's not even here. Tch. This was a complete waste of time."

"It would appear that our Intel was wrong," Kurogiri states.

Shigaraki scoffs. "Let's go. It's no fun in the main boss isn't here," he says. "But before we go...how about we kill a couple of his students. That should really make the symbol of peace regret keeping us waiting."

With that in mind, Shigaraki ran up on some unsuspecting students near the battlefield. They happened to be Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, and Mineta Minoru. By the time the three noticed he was heading their way, he was too close. Mineta froze in fear, trembling as snot came out his nose and tears filled his eyes. Tsuyu's body locked up, refusing to move no matter how much she wanted to. Izuku eyes widen in shock before he leaped out of the water. He crouched in front of his two classmates, arms crossed in an X over his face. Shigaraki, who was aiming for Mineta first because he was the weakest link, smiled under the hand on his face as Izuku used his own body to shield the pathetic quivering boy and the frog girl next to him.

"_You wanna be a hero that badly, huh?" _He thought statistically. _"Then, you can die first!"_

Shigaraki leaped the rest of the way, landing a few inches from Izuku, right hand reaching for him. His hand was only a few centimeters from him, when suddenly he froze.

Shigaraki chuckled, turning his head slightly to the left. "Even through all that pain, you still managed to cancel out my quirk," the skin around his eyes crinkle and a large smile spreads across his face. "You really are _cool _Eraserhead!."

Eraserhead glares at Shigaraki, teeth bared and blood running down his face. Nomu slams his head into the ground, knocking him out and canceling out his quirk.

Shigaraki turned back to Izuku, going to grab him this time.

_Skint!_

Suddenly, six metal claws each thirteen inches long and sharp enough to cut through bones like butter, popped out between Izuku's knuckles - three on each hand. Shigaraki's eyes widen in surprise and he quickly leaps back as Izuku takes a slash at him. He lands a few feet away from Izuku, his shirt having three new slashes through it. Izuku slowing stands up, still a little hunched over, and his arms at his sides. He glares at Shigaraki with hate in his eyes. Shigaraki noticed the look immediately. His eyes crinkle as he chuckles.

"What's with that look in your eyes, _hero_?" he asks mockingly. "It looks like hate. With the amount of hate I see in your eyes, can you call yourself a hero?"

Izuku smirked at him. "I'm no hero," he states, standing tall. "I'm an Anti-Hero."

His statement shocks everyone present, but the two behind him.

Izuku lunges at Shigaraki, only for Nomu to appear in his path. Izuku slices Nomu's chest and gut open, only for the wounds to heal rapidly. Izuku snarls at that, leaping back.

Shigaraki chuckled. "You can't beat Nomu. He was created to kill All Might himself. You won't stand a chance against him." he tells Izuku. "Nomu...kill him."

Nomu vanished in a blur of speed, appearing in front of Izuku. Izuku swung at him with his left claws, burying them in Nomu's ribs. Nomu doesn't flinch. He swiftly punches Izuku in the stomach, lifting him off the ground and forcibly removing his claws from inside him. Several more punches assault Izuku's airborne body before he can even hit the ground. Izuku coughs up blood as he is hit over and over again, before getting slammed into the ground by Nomu. A small crater formed under him with spider web cracks spreading out from it. Izuku groaned lowly, before more fists started raining down upon him.

Tsuyu and Mineta watched this worriedly. Mineta was too scared to do anything to move, let alone help Izuku. He had just nearly died and it did not sit well with him.

"_W-what am I even doing here?" _He thought to himself. _"I-I can't be a hero! I'm useless. My quirk is good for detaining and rescues...NOT FIGHTING GIANT MONSTERS AND VILLAINS WHO CAN KILL YOU WITH A TOUCH!" _Fear and hopelessness had consumed Mineta and tears ran down his face as he watched Izuku get pummeled.

"I-it's hopeless," he spoke, voice broken and tone defeated. "W-we can't win….not against that. We're all gonna die. I don't wanna die."

Meanwhile, Tsuyu was trying to force herself to move. She was usually calm under pressure and things rarely scared her - if they did, she could just power through it until she was safe. B-but this….was not one of those times. This was the first time she was consumed by pure and utter fear. She couldn't force herself to move, her body refused to and her brain kept telling her to run. Run or she was going to die. But she couldn't do that either and not out of fear. No, because her heart wouldn't let her. Izuku was her first friend at U.A. and her first crush since middle school. He thought she was pretty, didn't mind her blunt nature or her frog like appearance. To him, they only added to her uniqueness and made her more awesome. They were a part of her and as such were just as amazing as the rest of her. He made her feel wanted in a way no one else had ever. So, she couldn't just run when he needed her help.

We're gonna die…we're gonna die…we're gonna die…we're –"

Tsuyu slaps Mineta with her tongue to shut him up. "Mineta…be quite," she tells the panicking grapehead boy. "This is a part of what we signed up for. We all chose to become heroes, it' why we're at U.A. And heroes face off against villains – ones who wish to cause them and others harm. This is what we are facing right now and now is not the time to breakdown. You need to keep your cool or you'll definitely end up dead."

Mineta sniffled and touched his tender cheek, looking up at Tsuyu through watery eyes. "B-b-but…i-it's h-hopeless...we don't stand a chance against these guys…"

"I know. The others were just grunts, but these guys are the real deal. They took down Mister Aizawa and we're nowhere near his level. Even so, Izuku jumped in to protect him and us. We can't just leave him to handle this on his own."

"I-I know that….b-but…I'm useless in this situation. There's nothing I can do to help. You'd be more help than I would but you'll be outnumbered."

"I know. That's why the best way we can help is by getting Mister Aizawa out of harm's way."

"H-how are we going to do that?"

"We wait for the right opening."

Mineta gulped nervously at Tsuyu's statement, but nodded and watched for an opening, cringing as Izuku still took a beating. Nomu continued to rain down his fist on Izuku. Shigaraki smiled nefariously behind the hand on his face as he watched Izuku get pummeled. _"That's it brat, die. Die so I can piss off All Might. Die and disappear because you annoy me! Die, die!"_

Suddenly, Izuku caught one of Nomu's punches. His arm shook a bit as he held the punch back, but he did hold it back. Even started pushing the whole thing back. He blocked Nomu's other fist with his arm. He glares at the black supervillain, his eyes glowing amber red. Green electricity started sparking off his body and red marks appeared all over him, glowing brightly. He spat some blood out of his mouth, teeth bared in a feral smile.

"That all you got?" he asked.

Shigaraki growled behind his hand mask, agitated. "Kill him, Nomu!"

Nomu pulled his left arm and Izukus truck, kicking him in the gut with both of his feet, tossing Nomu off him. The genetically alerted supervillain is launched into the air and back. He slammed into the ground, rolling past Shigaraki, digging his hands into the ground to slow himself down. Slowly, Izuku got up, cracking his neck and spitting some more blood out of his mouth. The wounds he sustained from Nomu were already healing at an incredible rate, surprising Shigaraki and Kurogiri. This was the opening Tsuyu and Mineta needed.

"Now!" Tsuyu ordered, leaping for Eraserhead, while Minate launched his stick-balls at Shigaraki. The decaying villain caught them on reflex, melting the balls in his hands even as the stuck to his palms. He glared at Mineta as Tsuyu landed in front of him and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back. Kurogiri quickly created a portal and teleported Shigaraki to his side. He glared at Tsuyu, beyond agitated by these heroes in training getting in his way. He'd kill the lot of 'em. Nomu suddenly appeared in front of Tsuyu. Bring an arm down on her to crush her. Izuku appeared right under his arm, his arms crossed over his chest. He grunted as he stopped Nomu's attack, his legs bending and the ground cracking under him.

"Izuku…" Tsuyu muttered.

He gives her a side glance and smiles. "Go and grab Mr. Aizawa. I'll take care of tall dark and ugly here."

Tsuyu nodded. "Be safe," she muttered and grabbed Eraserhead, leaping back to Mineta.

Once she was out of harm's way, Izuku shoved Nomu's fist off of him. The giant killing machine stumbled back and Izuku punched him in the face, breaking the ground behind them. Nomu's eyes rolled, locking on him and the next moment he had a fist buried in his gut. Izuku grunted as he lost all the air in his lungs and was sent flying back. He dug his claws into the ground to slow himself down. Meanwhile, Tsuyu and Mineta carried the unconscious Eraserhead up the stairs to the rest of their class.

Nomu charged at Izuku, moving at superhuman speeds. Izuku growled and lunged at the charging killing machine. Shigaraki watched this pasisively, wishing Nomu would kill the brat already as he got rid of the rest of Mineta's sticky-balls on his body. The two opposing forces collided and Izuku was sent slamming into the ground. He rolled, dodging Nomu's follow up attack as he tried to crush him. He slashed at Nomu's legs, cutting straight through the bones and bringing the creature to its knees. Then, he moved to decapitate the bio-weapon, only for Nomu to grab his arms and stop him. He stood up as his legs healed and he slammed Izuku into the ground repeatedly. Shigaraki smiled at this, enjoying the show immensely.

Izuku grunted and swung his legs, locking them around one of Nomu's arms. He was bathed once more in green electricity and with a growl and boke Nomu's hold on his arms. Then, he swung himself and twisted, slicing off Nomu's arm at the elbow. He rolls as he hits the ground and quickly gets to his feet, breathing heavily. Nomu stares at him blankly as his arm regenerates and Izuku growls in frustration.

"_Okay, this fucker and really starting to get on my nerves," _he thinks._ "Sorry, All Might. I know we agreed that I wouldn't go over my limit, but if I want to actually win this I'll have to. I just hope I can pull myself back from the edge."_

Izuku closed his eyes, dropping his arms by his sides. Green electricity started sparking off of him once more, but this time it was a lot bigger than before and hit the ground around him, breaking it. The red vein like markings returned, glowing brighter than before. Nomu lunged at him once his arm was fully regenerated, swinging his giant right fist at Izuku's head.

"_It's over,"_ Shigaraki thought, smiling.

Meanwhile, Kurogiri observed with curious eyes. He was surprised anyone other than All Might could stand up to their creation. Let alone a student just being his training to become a hero – even if he appeared to have a powerful quirk. _"He's an interesting one," _he thought. _"Sensei will want to know about him. That's if he survives this of course."_

Both of the villain's eyes widen as Izuku caught Nomu's punch, the ground under him cracking badly and air whipping all around him from the force. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal that they glowed a very dark green outlined in blood red. A dark green aura outlined in blood red outlined his body, giving off a sinister feeling. His muscles were bulging appearing to have grown twice in size as he held Nomu's fist away from his head. He pushed said fist away and swung his right fist faster than the eye could see. At first nothing seemed to happen, and then the ground shattered around the two, creating a crater with three really long gashes leading towards the shipwrecked zone. Nomu's arms were chopped off and he was sent flying into the air. Izuku looked at the airborne killing machine and snarled lowly. Then, he threw his head back and roared.

"Gaaarrgghhhh!"

At the sound of Izuku's roar, all of the gathered Class 1-A turned their heads back towards the center of the USJ. Tsuyu and Mineta had already laid Eraserhead next to Thirteen and applied first-aid to him as best as they could with the help of the others. Everyone was happy that they were okay, asking if they had seen any of their other classmates. Mineta answered that Izuku was with them, but stayed behind to give them time to get away with Aizawa. Immediately, Ochako and Mina wanted to go and assist him. There was no way he could handle those villains all alone. Or that's what they thought. And Shoji and Rikido agreed, though Mineta and Sero were relunctant to do so as they both knew they wouldn't be much help. Tsuyu said nothing as she also wanted to help, but felt that currently they may just get in the way. Before they could even decide what to do, Izuku's roared through their attention towards him. All of their eyes widened at what they saw. Meanwhile, around the entire USJ villains and students froze at the sound of Izuku's primal roar of rage echoing throughout the training center.

Izuku leapt off the ground, cracking it some more and heading straight for Nomu. The genetically alerted creature focused on his target coming at him and swung his already regenerated left fist at him, only for his arm to be chopped off by a green and red blur. The blur comes back, taking his other regenerated arm, then his left leg, followed by the right. Small crater appear on the ground each time a limp was cut off, followed by the limb slamming into the ground. The blur slammed into Nomu's back, forcing them both into the ground, kicking up dust and cracking the ground. The dust doesn't last long and quickly disperses. It reveals Izuku standing above the limbless Nomu, face etched into a furious snarl and his body still covered in a dark green glowing aura outlined in red. He staves his claws into Nomu and lifts him off the ground, turning to face Shigaraki. Shigaraki stares at Izuku in disbelief. There was no way a low level player could defeat the boss. No Way!

Izuku snarled at Shigaraki and staved his other claws into Nomu's back. Then, he began to pull, muscles bulging as he tore Nomu in half with a savage snarl and tossed the two body parts away from each other. All was silent afterwards. The students of class 1-A staring in shocked disbelief as Izuku went savage on one of the villains that looked strong enough to take on All Might. The recovering villains all stared at the bloody boy with fear in their eyes. Shigaraki begin trembling and scratching his neck in agitation.

"He cheated," he muttered repeatedly. "He cheated, he cheated, he cheated, he cheated…"

Izuku cracked his neck and stepped out of the Nomu sized crater he was in, not the least bit bothered by the blood on him. The aura around him seemed to be pulsing as the veins in his arms and neck bulged, pulsing angrily. "So….who's next?" he asked, glaring at the remaining villains and the ones slowly regaining consciousness. Just daring any of them to actually try and take him on.

**End.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Academic Badass: Birth of an Ant-Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Wolverine. **

**Chapter 1: Swan-Dive of Awakening**

"Get up, you filthy waste of space!" a voice full of hatred and malice yelled, startling a fourteen year old boy out of his sleep.

The fourteen year, black and green haired boy's eyes snapped open and he fell out of bed. He hit the floor with a bang. He hissed in pain as he fell on his still bruised side when he hit the floor. Though, compared to what he knew was coming, Izuku welcomed his current pain.

"Still as clumsy as ever you piece of shit!" his father growled, kicking him in the side.

Izuku grunted in pain as he was kicked in the ribs. He bit his lip to keep from crying out further than just a grunt – he had learned the hard way that his father liked to hear him in pain, but hated if he got too loud. Something about Izuku wasting the precious air of those that actually mattered in life. Just liked he learned not all men are created equal.

"You useless piece of shit!" Hisashi shouted, kicking his son harder. "You cost me everything! My Job! My respect! Kids! Everything!"

With each word, Hisashi started yelling louder and louder, kicking his son harder and harder. Tears filled Izuku's eyes and he bit his lip until it nearly started bleeding to keep from crying out in pain. Yes, he knew all of this already. He knew his father blamed him for lose his job, the respect of his so-called friend and neighbors, and that he was unable to get his wife pregnant again so he could try for a better son. Hell, he told Izuku that even a daughter with a quirk would've been ten times better than him.

"You pathetic! Useless! Worthless! Waste. Of. SPACE!"

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time Izuku knew his dad loved him, though it may not have been unconditionally, he did love him. That all changed when Izuku was pronounced quirklesss – as you no doubt guessed by now – at the age of 4. With the announcement that he was quirkless, everything changed. The ones he once called friends, turned on him. Teachers ignored his problems, pretending they didn't exist or were less than they actually were. Then, his own father turned on him. Blaming him for every little thing that went wrong in his life and beating him for it. It was like he wasn't even a person anymore in their eyes. He was just an object to them, quirkless.

His mother tried to help when she could, but Izuku preferred if she didn't. It wasn't because he didn't appreciate the help or want it – he most definitely did. But he'd rather he'd be the only one being beaten instead of both of them. He couldn't stand seeing his father hurt her. It made him furious and want to fight back, but he was too weak and torn down to make himself do so. He felt so useless. Which is how his mother felt when she had to watch him get beaten or saw the aftermath and had to tend to his wounds and bruises. It broke her heart and she regretted ever marrying Hisashi now. He was nothing like the kind, caring, and loveable man she fell in love with. He was a shadow of his former self with all his drinking, smoking, and abusing them. She would've left already if her 'husband' hadn't threatened to kill her baby if she tried. Izuku was her light and she'd do anything to protect him, even take most of the beating his father wanted to give him when he got out of school. He wouldn't as long as she took them while Izuku was in school. They hurt, but unlike for Izuku, Hisashi took care of her injuries so they barely ever scarred or left lingering pain. It was the only sliver of the man she loved left in him that he showed her.

With the threat of her son's death, hanging over her head, she endured the pain with him. But Hisashi wasn't the only one causing major pain to Izuku. He wasn't even the first. No, the first was still to come.

Hisashi finally stop kicking and stomping on Izuku, grinding his heel inti the bruises he left on Izuku early. Tears ran down Izuku's face and his lip was bleeding now from how hard he had bitten it to stay barely quiet. Hisashi glared down at the waste of space known as his son and scoff, turning and leaving the room. Though, he stopped at the bedroom doorway first.

"Don't forget to eat, trash," he says and leaves.

Izuku just laid there, waiting until he was sure that his father was gone. When he heard the front door open and slam shut, he let out an agonizing cry of pain that he had been holding in and more tears spilled from his eyes. At the sound of his scream, his mother came running into his room. She already knew what had gone on as it had become a common occurrence ever since Izuku turned ten, getting worse each year. She needed to end this and soon or her baby boy would die either way. She'd make sure of it, but first she needed to take care of his current injuries. She arrived at her son's room with the door left wide open and she could see him curled up on the floor in pain. She quickly rushed to his side. He flinched on reflex when she touched his cheek, but quickly relaxed knowing it was his mom. The only person who gave a damn about him.

"Izuku, baby, can you stand?" she asked.

Izuku shook his head. He could, but not yet, his side still pained him greatly.

"Alright, I'm going to help you sit up, so we can take your shirt off and I can treat your side, okay?"

He nodded, propping himself up with his left arm and letting her grab the right. Izuku clenched his teeth and hissed in pain as she helped him sit up and lean against his bed. Once he was leaning against the bed, Inko got to work on his injuries. As his mother cleaned, disinfected, and rubbed pain relief on his new bruises and cuts, before bandaging his side – Izuku sat through it all in silence. He was used to this part as well and found it better to just let her work. There was nothing that needed to be said anyway. Well, nothing that hadn't been said before at least.

**-Sometime Later-**

After his mother patched him up, the two Midoriyas had gone downstairs to eat breakfast. They ate breakfast in silence as they had done many times before after Izuku's father beat him in the morning. It left the two feeling down and the silence helped them relax more as well as get their thoughts in order. For Izuku, he thought about how he going to make sure Katsuki and the other kids at his school didn't injury him further on his already hurting side. Sometimes, he couldn't help but belittle himself and blame himself for what was happening to him and his mother – despite knowing that it wasn't actually his fault. He just felt like it was all his fault and he deserved what was happening to him. For Inko, she usually thought about how she failed her baby boy and how she needed to fix this before it went too far. These were not her thoughts this time. This time she was making plans to get her baby boy out of this hellhole and away from his father even if it killed her.

When, the two were done eating breakfast, they cleaned the dishes together. Once that was done, Izuku went and finished getting dressed, while his mother packed him a lunch. Then, it was off to school for the greenette. Though, before he could leave his mother stopped him and pulled him into a loving hug. Izuku tensed at the sudden affectionate contact. He had deprived himself of it ever since he turned eight years old and the beatings grew harsher. He didn't feel like he deserved his mother's comfort or love and made active attempts to avoid her hugging him or comforting him too much. At first Inko had tried to get him to let her in, but after a while she pulled back too. So, he was shocked when she suddenly hugged him fiercely and kissed his forehead. He could feel the tears building in his eyes and desperately tried not to let them fall.

"Mom….let me go," he muttered. "I'm going to be late."

Inko shook her head. "Izuku….I know you don't want to go to the horrid place," she stated. "I know you don't like it there anymore, not since you were younger and if I could've, I'd have transferred you out somewhere better a long time ago. But what'd done is done and I can't change the past. I know that, but…I want you to know, you won't have to live like this forever. I'm going to fix this. All of it. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get the courage to do so."

Izuku felt his throat tighten and his chest ache as his heart sped up. "I-it's not your fault mom," he replied. "It's mine. It's because I'm quirkless and useless. I'm worth-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Inko ordered. "You are not worthless or useless or whatever your crappy father and classmates tell you are. You are a sweet, kind, and loving boy." She pulls back to look her son directly in the eyes. Izuku had already started crying and his vision was a little fuzzy from the tears, but he could see the fierce determination in his mother's eyes as well as loved. After all the pain they had gone through because of his quirklessness, she still loved him. She didn't hate or blame him. She loved him. It made his chest ache more and his heart swell as the tears fell faster. "You are my light, Izuku. You always have been. Ever since you were born, you've brought light into my life and brightened up my darkest days. You are my sweet bay boy and I will always love you. None of what's happened to us is your fault – none of it. It's the fault of those who chose to ignore that you are more than just a quirk or label – you are human and deserve to be treated as such. You are the reason I've been able to make it through these overwhelming times of darkness. As long as you were alive and well, I could deal with anything thrown at me. You gave me strength, Izuku."

Izuku hiccupped, biting his lower lip to keep from sobbing. All of his repressed pain was coming to the forefront of his mind right now and he couldn't push it back. It was too much. "M-m-mom…" he hiccupped.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy. You're not okay, are you?"

Izuku shook his head. "N-n-no….I-I'm….n-not. I-it…h-hurts. It hurts! T-they….all….h-hate…m-m-me …a-a-and…i-it hurts! I-I-I….c-c-can't…..I-I d-d-don't…." Izuku buried his face into his mother's chest and screamed, gripping her shirt tightly as he cried out his heart. All of the pain came rushing up like a tidal wave and he got swept away with the current. Inko hugging him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rubbed her son's back and whispered comforting words into his ear. The Mother-Son duo stayed like this for several minutes, taking comfort in each other's embrace and letting out their inner pain. After a while, Izuku had stopped sobbing his sweet little heart out and was reduced to sniffles. Inko had stopped whispering comforting words and started humming the tune to a lullaby she used to sing to him when he was younger. She had also stopped crying.

Slowly, Izuku pulled back from his mom so he could look up at her. His eyes were red and puffy, but he was smiling up at her. "M-mom….I'm sorry for pushing you away for so long," he tells her. "I love you and I couldn't handle you being hurt because of me. I know you were doing it to protect me – I've always known – but knowing didn't change that I felt like it was my entire fault. Even now, I still feel somewhat responsible – I think I always will – but I think I'll be able to handle it all better now because I have you. You make everything more bearable and you make me want to go on. I love you too, mom. I love you so much and I really am sorry pushing you away."

Inko smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead again, making him flush and smile wider. "It's okay, baby. I understood why you were doing it and I never held it against you. I never will. You are worth all of this to me, Izuku and I will make sure we get through this – that you will get through this. You are my light and I will bring the light back to you. I promise."

Izuku hugged his mother tightly in response to her words. He didn't know what to say to that other than, "I believe you."

"Good. Now, let's get you cleaned up a bit and on your way to school. K?"

Izuku nods. "K."

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Bye Mom!" Izuku shouted at he exited the house and ran down the street.

"See you later, baby!" Inko shouted back.

Izuku smiled as he jogged down the street as a light drizzle rained down up[on him. There was a small smile on the greenette's face as he jogged to his second hell. He wasn't happy to be going to the only other place that enjoyed making him suffer and ignoring his suffering. No, he was just in a better mood than before. After talking with his mom and letting out all the pain and self-hatred he could, he felt lighter. Not a lot lighter, but lighter than he had felt in years. He was in good spirits and he was going to hold onto it as long as he could. He felt hopeful again. Stepping into a puddle, he couldn't help but chuckle as he picked up the pace a bit. Soon he reached the crosswalk and had to stop as the light turned red. Though, even while waiting Izuku couldn't stop himself from moving as he did high knees while waiting for the light to turn white. As soon as the light changed, he was off across the street. No sooner than he had crossed the street was there a commotion to his right a block away. Already knowing what was going on and since he was late anyway – not like he actually wanted to go to his hellhole of a school – Izuku changed directions and jogged towards the commotion.

When he got there, he saw a crowd of civilians gathered around the corner, towards the end of the block. A head of them, he could see someone – a villain – standing on top of some train tracks at Tatooin Station. The villain had a pointy, block like shaped head – sort of like that of a shark or a mouse. His ears where higher up on his head than most peoples and pointy. He wore a torn-up black jacket with the sleeves missing and light blue jeans. He had a light purple bread – almost violet – as well. He stood up at least nine to twenty feet tall and was muscular. The villain was wreaking havoc and stopping public transportation from being able to move on.

"_I wonder what his quirk is,"_ Izuku thought as he watched the scene unfold from the back of the ground. _"Is it a form of giantification? Or a mutation? Is his strength increased along with his size? Or…."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the squealing of fangirls.

"Oh my god! Look!" some random girl cried out. "It's Kamui Woods!"

"Kamui Woods!" another yelled.

"We love you Kamui!" a third shouted.

Said hero had leaped over the crowd and was racing towards the villain. His hero costume includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt. His face and skin were hidden by his quirk, which allowed him to control the wood on his body – which he used to cover him entirely. He leaped up onto the ledge of the platform the train tracks were on. Immediately, the villain spotted him and turned towards him – aiming to crush the rising hero.

"Get away from me pipsqueak, before I snap you like a twig!" the giant villain roared as he swung at Kamui.

The rising hero easily dodged the slow villain, leaping out of the way of his strikes repeatedly. The crowd cheered on the rising hero as he battled the villain, shouting his name as well as oohing and awing at his quick reflexes. Meanwhile, Izuku was busy taking notes on Kamui's fighting style and how effective his quirk was, updating the info he already had on the rising hero.

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're pure evil," Kamui stated, dodging another of the villains attacks.

The Giant villain snarled at him, swing his giant fist at him once more and once again, Kamui dodged easily. The villain spun trying to catch Kamui off guard, but he dodged him and the villain broke through one of the metal towers holding up the electrical cables around the station. It snapped in half, falling quickly towards the gathered civilians. At the moment another pro-hero arrived. He leaped past the crowd, rushing towards were the tower was falling and caught it with his bare hands. His name was Deatharms. He was a very tall, muscular man of a wide build with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair, spiked out behind his head. His hero costume consisted of large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. He wears what looks to be a cyan-colored cardigan, which exposes his lower torso and the center of his pectorals, held onto his chest on each side by small metal nuts. His pants are dark blue, a white stripe down each side, and are slightly baggy on him, and his shoes are plain black with a simple design. He was known as the punching hero and no one who wasn't a hero knew the name of his quirk.

"Oh, man! Good job, Deatharms!" a male civilian cheers.

"The Punching Hero!" another gasped in awe. "I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong!"

Suddenly another hero arrived on the scene. He was dressed like a firefighter, sporting a long yellow jacket with high-visibility lines running down the center, along his sleeve cuffs, hem, and high collar, as well as a red fireman hat. A thin cannon is strapped to his left shoulder which is attached to the red water tank he wears on his back. He wears a white mask with a single orange bead embedded into the center, which could possibly be his eye. He has taps for hands with circular wrist-guards just behind their openings, red valves over the top, a pair of similar knee-pads on his legs, and yellow sneakers on his feet. He's known as Backdraft, the rescue hero. Spreading his arms to either side of him, he let out water and created a perimeter line for the civilians and local cps to stay behind.

"Everyone, please stay back!" he said. "This area is far too dangerous!"

The crowd stared at him in awe.

"Woah! The Rescue Specialist Backdraft is here?" one man exclaimed. "He'll make sure we're okay."

Izuku couldn't help, but watch on in awe as his hands wrote down details absentmindedly. He was just too entranced with the three pro-heroes in front of him. Slowly, he made his way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the chatter going on around him. He had to get closer, to get a better look at what was going on. As he got to the front, he could see Kamui and the giant villain going at it.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" he exclaimed as Kamui dodged the villain once more and pulled himself away with his quirk, swinging into the air. "He may be new, but he's making a big name for himself."

The civilian next to him chuckled. "One look at the dopey grin and I know what you are, kid," he said, getting Izuku's attention. "A fanboy!"

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

The giant villain struck at Kamui as he came charging at him, only for Kamui to leap onto his hand and began running up his arm. He went to strike at the villain, but his attack was blocked, so he wrapped his wood around the villain's wrist. The giant villains swung his wrist, hoping to send Kamui flying away. Instead, Kamui used the momentum to swing himself behind the villain as he let go of his wrist and landed onto of the waiting platform for civilians waiting for the train.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of abilities during rush hour traffic," he stated, once more reciting the villain's crimes towards him. "You are the incarnation of evil! For such acts, you will be brought to justice!" Kamui stuck out his right arm to the side and branches began to grow from it as it grew in size.

Izuku's eyes sparkled, seeing the start of Kamui's signature move. "There it is! His special move!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"C'mon, Tree man!" the civilian next to him shouted. "Show us something flashy!"

"The Pre-Emptive…" Izuku and Kamui said as one. "Binding… Lacquered Chain Prison!"

Kamui thrust his arm towards the villain, the branches all rushing towards the giant – who quickly crossed him arms over his face as he flinched back. Unfortunately, the attack never hit him as instead he got a giant kick to the face as a fourth pro-hero showed up.

"Canyon Canon!" the pro shouted, as she came soaring from the side and hit the giant villain with a flying kick to the face – knocking him off the train tracks. Everyone was left shocked by her sudden appearance and Kamui had to stop his attack or he'd have hit her. The villain crashed down below on the opposite side of the station on the road below and the pro-hero land just a few feet from him. He was out cold from the kick. Immediately, male civilians started taking out cameras and taking pictures of the giantess pro-hero – all muttering to themselves 'Money Shot'. Izuku sighed at their antics and stepped away from them. The female pro-hero reached down and lifted the giant villain up easily.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero," she stated, turning towards the crowd as she was still bent over. "Hi there everyone, I'm Mount Lady. And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." As she finished saying that Mt. Lady winked at the crowd and the new fanboys went wild. Izuku could kinda see where they were coming from. Mt. Lady was a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. And her hero suit kinds showed off her curves and assets well, though he was focused on more what she was wearing than how it made her look. She wore a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. It actually looked really good on her and kind cool. Which was why he was already sketching her in his hero notebook and writing down notes on her quirk.

"What? She's taking all the credit?" Kamui muttered in disbelieve.

**-Some Time Later-**

After Mt. Lady had taken care of the giant villain, she did a few interviews and posed for the cameras as the police arrested him. The other three pro-heroes sat off to the side, watching with slight disapproval and Izuku was still there finishing up on his notes and sketches – all the while muttering to himself about Mt. Lady's attitude and quirk. He knew that the only way for pros to make money was to stay in the spotlight and preform to the best of their abilities – their careers depended on it. After all, those in the spotlight the longest, that did the best, got paid the most. It was one of the ways the world's governments decided to handle controlling those with quirks.

"What's that fanboy?" the civilian from early asked. "You're taking notes over there, huh? Wanna be a hero too?"

Izuku paused at his words.

_Someone as weak as you could never be a hero, deku!_

_Worthless piece of shit! You really think your quirkless ass can be a hero?! Don't make me laugh!_

Izuku shook his head, blocking out Katsuki's and his father's hateful words and turned towards the civilian. "Yeah, more than anything," he replied happily.

"Well, with a mind like that I'm sure you can do it. I'll be routing for ya, kid."

"Thanks!'

Izuku couldn't help the warm feeling the spread through him from the stranger's words. It was nice to know someone believed in – even if they didn't know he was quirkless. Smiling, Izuku put his hero notebook away and waved goodbye to the civilian as he continued on his way to school. He was already late for homeroom, but he didn't really care – it's not like they'd notice or care about his absence until he actually showed up and even then, they'd just ignore him afterwards, Well, the teachers would at least. Sighing, Izuku tried to get the negative thoughts out of his head. He didn't want his good mood to fade just yet as he already knew what hell awaited him.

**-Timeskip-**

It was the last class of the day and Izuku was back in homeroom, sitting in the back of the class with his head down. Just like he expected as soon as he arrived at school his day went straight to shit. When he got to school, he had the unfortunate misfortune of running into Katsuki and his two lackeys in the hallway. It wasn't a pleasant experience obviously. Katsuki had grabbed him by his left shoulder, exploding him on contact. Then, had the nerve to ask why Izuku was avoiding him and his buddies. Izuku tried to explain to him that wasn't the case – though it sort of was as he didn't bother to rush to school, he wasn't all that eagered to be used as a punching bag. But Katsuki refused to listen to anything he said and took him back outside to help practice their quirks. Izuku had new bruises and several burn marks by the time it was all over. And his happy, hopeful mood was shattered. Now, all he wanted was for the day to be over.

"So…as third year students it's time for you to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives," the homeroom teacher stated, the whole class watching him in boredom. "So, I'm supposed to pass out some career aptitude test, but…" he snatches the papers off his desk dramatically. "…why bother! I know you all want to go into the hero course!" With that said, he turned and tossed the papers, scattering them across the floor and the students all began showing off their quirks, cheering loudly.

"Yes, yes…you all have some very impressive quirks, but no power usage is allowed in school. Get ahold of yourselves."

"Hey, teach…don't lump me in with these bunch of losers," Katsuki suddenly speaks up as he relaxed in his seat, feet kicked up across another desk. He was the only other student, beside Izuku for obvious reasons, not showing off his quirk. "I'm the real deal that, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh."

His words immediately pissed off every student in class, despite most of them being afraid of him.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!"

"Yeah, you're not that cool, you jerk!"

"Screw you, Katsuki!"

"Bastard! Don't look down on us, asshole!'

Katsuki laughed at them, smirking cockily. "Come on, I'll take you all on!" he exclaimed, his voice full of battlelust.

Meanwhile, the teacher had grabbed Katsuki's records and Izuku gulped, getting up from his seat. He had abad feeling something was going to happen soon and he was not planning on being near Katsuki or in class when it did.

"Hmmm, you have impressive test results, maybe you will get into U.A. High."

Hearing where Katsuki was planning on going, shut the entire class up quickly and their anger turned to shock.

"He's going to try for the international school?!"

"That school has a point two percent success rate! It's impossible to get into!"

"He's crazy! There's no way he can get in there!"

"Bastard! You're making us all look bad!"

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me," Katsuki stated, soaking up the indirect praises. Leaping out of his seat, he stands up on top of the desk in front of him. "I aced all the mock exams. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting into U.A. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and become the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with U.A. High."

Izuku gulped as he watched Katsuki go through several poses as he grew more passionate about what he had dubbed his 'origin story' and plan to greatness since he was younger. As he did that bad feeling in Izuku's gut got worse and he moved faster around the classroom, heading for the door.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya…don't you want to go to U.A. too?" the teacher asked absentmindedly.

"_Shit,"_ Izuku cursed mentally as the entire class became silent. He had to get out of there now! He threw caution to the wind as he made a break for the door. Meanwhile, the whole class had started laughing and talking about how he could never get into U.A. They all turned towards where he usually sites, but found that he wasn't there. Looking around, they saw him exiting the classroom. Only for Katsuki to leap off the desk he was standing on and make a beeline for Izuku. He slammed into his back, knocking them both to the floor. Izuku hissed in pain as his injured body experience new pain that spark brief, but sharp pain from his covering injuries. Katsuki got off of Izuku, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. He had a furious look in his eyes that made Izuku gulp as he started to sweat nervously.

"Listen up, Deku," Izuku flinch at that nickname – he hated that nickname. "You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirklesss wannabe. You really think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me?"

"Katsuki! Put him down this instant!" their homeroom teacher cut in.

Katsuki glared at him, but their teacher was unfazed. Huffing, he dropped Izuku and backed away from his as Izuku stumble back out of the class. Silence issued.

"Well?" Katsuki said after several moments of silence.

"My intention has never been to compete with you Kacchan," Izuku said. "I-I…I know you're better than me, but…I have to try. This has been my dream since I was little, you know that. I have to at least try my hardest. E-e-even though I don't have a quirk."

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku. This school is already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!"

Izuku couldn't reply. In one swift move Katsuki had crushed him further. So, he just hung his head and grabbed his bag from off the floor.

"That's enough!" their homeroom teacher stated. "Everyone return to your seats, now!'

All the students quickly moved back to their seats, muttering to themselves about what just happened. Katsuki glared at Izuku a little longer, before scoffing and spinning on his heel – turning around and walking back to his seat. Izuku stood alone in the hallway, staring at the ground. He bit his lip to stop the tears that were gathering in his eyes from falling. Quickly, he closed the door and ran down the hallway. He wouldn't be returning to class for the rest of the day.

**-End of School-**

Izuku sighed ah heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. _"Finally," _he thought, tossing the tissue he used to wipe his tears as he broke down crying in the bathroom – where he still was at. Carefully, he slowly opened the bathroom door to see if anyone was close. He sighed as the hallways were bare and exited the bathroom, then slowly made his way towards the exit. As he did, he couldn't help but feel nervous, eyes darting from side to side. After early, he knew that Katsuki wouldn't let him leave without some words and bruises – he preferred to avoid that. Unfortunately, it seemed the universe was against him 'cause as soon as he got close to the school doors, he was grabbed from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, deku?~" Katsuki's voice asked from behind him. "We're not done."

Izuku gulped, mentally cursing his luck as Katsuki spun him around. "Uh, h-h-hi K-kacchan. Um, can we please not do this? I want to get home early."

"You'll leave when I say you can leave nerd. I've got a bone to pick with you."

Izuku gulped at that, stepping back from Katsuki, only to run into something. Looking behind him, he saw Katsuki's two lackeys standing behind him.

"Where ya going, deku?" Lackey 1 asked, grabbing Izuku.

Izuku immediately tensed up, jerking away from lackey 1, but his grip was solid. Lackey two chuckled and grabbed Izuku's bag. "Let's see what you've got in here," he said, going through Izuku's bag. There wasn't much in there but a few notebooks, pencils, and some hero merchandise. He was about to get rid of the bag, when something caught his attention. It was one of Izuku's notebook and it said 'Hero Analysis Journal # 13' on the front of it. While he went through Izuku's bag, Katsuki was "chatting' with Izuku.

"Listen nerd, I don't care why you want to go to U.A. You're childhood dreams don't matter to me. You are a worthless, defenseless loser. You have no quirk to protect yourself and you can't fight to save your life. You let others walk all over you because you lack a spine. You don't have what it takes to be a hero and you never will. Get that through that thick skull of yours."

Izuku flinched at each word Katsuki spoke, belittling and insulting him repeatedly. It hurt. It hurt so much that his first friend from childhood had turned into his number one bully. That all he did was hurt Izuku over and over again, physically and emotionally. He was just a thing to him – quirkless – not even a normal person anymore. He was less than that to him and all others here.

"Yo, Katsuki! Check this out!" Lackey 2 exclaimed, tossing Izuku's hero journal towards Katsuki. He caught it easily and glanced at it. Izuku saw what it was and his eyes widen in surprise and fear. He immediately started struggling in Lackey 1's hold.

"G-give that back!" he cried out.

Katsuki glanced at him, and then back at the notebook. "You're pathetic," he stated and proceeds to explode the notebook.

Izuku gasped, going slack in Lackey 1's hold. "No," he muttered brokenly. Katsuki tossed the book into a nearby trashcan, before dusting his hand off.

"No way! Were you seriously taking notes on how to be a hero?" Lackey 1 asked. "That's really pathetic."

"Yeah, I know right?! He's delusional!" Lackey 2 agreed.

"Most first-string heroes show potential early on, people look at them and just know they're destined for greatness," Katsuki stated. "When I'm the only student from their garbage junior high to get into U.A., people will start talking to me like that. They'll realize that I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm that good."

"Ego," Lackey 2 muttered.

"So, here's a little word of advice, nerd: Don't even think of applying or else," he says with a creepy, fake smile on his face as he grabs Izuku's shoulder – exploding his hand.

Lackey 1 let's Izuku go as he hangs his head and Izuku crumbles to his knees. He stared wide eyed at the ground, Katsuki's words echoing through his mind. There was pain in his chest too, one that he knew all too well. It was someone breaking his heart and trust he had in him. Katsuki was the second to do this after his father. The lackeys laugh at him and follow Katsuki as he starts walking away.

"Man, he really is just pathetic," Lackey 1 stated, looking back. "I thought he'd at least have some fight in him."

"He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Best he learns that now than to discover it later, I guess," Lackey 2 stated.

Tears gathered in Izuku's eyes and he barely kept himself together.

Katsuki stopped just short of the school doors. "You know, if you really want to be a hero that badly, there might actually be another way…" he says, looking back at Izuku. "…Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

"_I wish you had never been born! Why don't you do the world a favor and get rid of yourself?!"_

Izuku gasped at Katsuki's words – accompanied by the echo of his father's - and all he could hear was the sound of shattering glass in his ears – the sound of his spirit finally breaking. The tears that he was holding back finally fell and he couldn't stop the broken laugh the escaped his lips.

"Would that make you happy, Kaachan?" he whispered loud enough for them to hear in the empty hallway. All three turned towards him. Izuku slowly stood up with his head down and walked over to his former childhood friend. He stopped just short of Katsuki. "Would my death make you happy, Kaachan?" he asked.

Katsuki blinked shocked and confused, before suddenly grabbing Izuku by his collar. "What did you just ask me, nerd?!" he snarled.

Izuku chuckle. "You know this whole time I couldn't let go of you," he replied. "I held onto the boy who was my childhood friend – my first friend. I held onto the thought that we could be friends again despite your obvious hatred towards me. And all because I cared about you, because I wanted to help my friend." Izuku looked Katsuki in the eyes and what he saw made him and his lackey's freeze – a shiver running down his spine. Izuku's eyes were empty of the spark that made him who he was. All the light and warmth had left them leaving nothing behind but a cold empty shell. "I wish I never cared about you now. I wish we never met. If I never met you, you wouldn't be able to hurt me so much. You couldn't hurt me like _**he **_already did." He pulled himself out of Katsuki's grip, which had gone slack at the sight of his eyes. "You hurt me and you hate me, so would it make you happy if I died, Kaachan?"

Katsuki was too stunned and a little disturbed to reply to Izuku. Said person waited for him to reply. When he didn't get a reply, he walked away and grabbed his bag as well as he burnt and charred notebook and left the school. It was the sound of the door slamming the finally snapped all three bullies out of their stunned states. Katsuki shook his head and quickly burst through the school doors with a snarl. He looked left and right for Izuku, but he was nowhere in sight.

"_Where the hell did that nerd go that fast?" _he thought.

Lackey 1 and 2 slowly exited the school, still haunted by the way Izuku's eyes looked.

"K-kastsuki," Lackey 1 says. "W-where'd De – Izuku go?"

"I don't know. There's no way he should be gone that fast," Katsuki replied.

"S-should we look for him?" Lackey 2 asked.

Katsuki shook his head. "No. When the nerd wants to really hide, you won't find him until he wants you too," he replied. "We should go. He won't show himself while we're still here."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go."

Katsuki starts walking away from the school with his two lackey's following behind him slowly. When they were no longer in his line of sight, Izuku came out of his hiding place – one of the trees across the street. He walked back to the school and went back inside. Then, he walked to where the staircase was and walked all the way up to the roof of the school. Once he was there, he tossed his bag and walked to the edge of the building towards the back of the school. He didn't want anyone finding his body in case he screwed this up too. Stepping over the railing, he stood on the ledge. Looking down at was sure to be certain death, he thought of his mother. She was his only regret. He was leaving her behind, but as much as he wanted to stay with her – he wanted the pain to end more and he only saw one way out.

"_You're worthless."_

"_Man, you're so pathetic!"_

"_Watch where you're going trash!"_

"_You quirkless, move you're useless ass."_

"_Stop with these unrealistic dreams! "You'll never be a hero!"_

"_You useless waste of space! Go kill yourself already and do the world a favor!"_

"_You're not my son, you worthless piece of trash! You're nothing to me! You're a disgrace!"_

"_I wish you had never been born! Why don't you go and do the world a favor and kill yourself?!"_

"_Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan-dive off the roof of the building!"_

Izuku bite his lips, fresh tears falling and a broken sob escaping his lips. With the words of all his abusers echoing through his mind, screaming at him, he leaned forward and…

Fell.

The last thing he saw as he closed his eyes was the school lot rushing towards him then…darkness.

Little did he know that this wasn't his end…it was his beginning.

**End.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know I started another story when I'm barely working on the others, but I've had this one planned long before the others. Plus, I'm kinda stuck on the Harry Potter fanfic **_**Harry Potter & The Lycan Destiny. **_**As well as my Teen Wolf fanfic **_**Hybrid Legend. **_**I don't know how to proceed with the first and the second I'm trying to decide whether I should give Scott his full hybrid abilities or wait until he becomes an alpha or dies. As well as what I should change to fit the story better. Anyway, until I can figure this stuff out or someone helps me out updates will be slow and this will take place in the meantime.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Academic Badass: Birth of an Ant-Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Wolverine. **

**Chapter 2: **Enough is Enough.

Inko Midoriya stared worriedly out of her kitchen window. It was getting late and her baby boy Izuku wasn't home yet. He hadn't called or texted her to let her know that he was going to be late or was going to the library like he did on certain days. At first she thought that he was just running late – he did that sometimes when he stopped to watch hero battles. So, she had turned on the news and saw that there was a slime villain causing trouble in the neighborhood near the shopping district. It worried her to think that her baby boy was anywhere near that mess, but at least it would've gave her some comfort to know where he was. But she couldn't see him on the news amongst the large crowd of people and she had thought made he just wasn't on camera. That was an hour and a half ago and her son was still not him as the sun had started to set. It left this terrible feeling that there was something wrong in her gut and she tried to call him again only to go to voicemail once more.

"_That's it! I'm going to find my baby boy!" _She thought fiercely, grabbing her car keys and moving towards the door.

Only to stop as she saw hear the locks on the door turning. First the top lock was unlocked and then the second and the door began to open. Inko was expecting to see her son when the door open, but instead she saw her soon to be ex-husband….and he wasn't alone. There were three guys behind him as he walked into the house. Inko gulped, the bad feeling in her gut twisting and growing heavier. Her husband was never home this early. Ever.

"H-Hisahi…you're home early," Inko stated as her husband's eyes landed on her.

Hisashi's dark amber eyes landed on his wife as his three companions walked into the house, closing the door behind them. Inko took two sub-conscious steps back, her stomach dropping. "Ahh~ Inko~" Hisashi said with an upbeat tone that put Inko more on edge. "I've got wonderful news~"

Inko gulped, taking a few more steps back. Her left hand twitched as her quirk activated and her cellphone flew into her hand. She quickly hid it behind her back and hit her emergency contact button. "O-oh? What would that be dear?" she asked, nervously.

Hisashi smiled at her and pointed towards the three people behind him. "These gentlemen here have _need _of the boy and are willing to pay handsomely for him," he told her and her eyes widen in fear and disbelief at what she was being told. "So, I brought them here to look at the boy and ask a few questions. Afterwards, if he fits all of their criteria, we'll be paid handsomely to give him to them. Then, I can finally get you that surgery so we can try for a worthy child."

Inko couldn't believe her ears. Her bastard of a husband had decided to sell their – no, her son to these shady men in suits. Her eyes swept of the three men. The first was five feet and eight inches tall. He had the darkest skin out of all of the men in the house and had gray eyes. His hair covered half his face as he stood their looking bored like he didn't want to be three. He looked like he had an athletic build through the black suit he wore with a stripped blue tie. His hands were in his pockets as he stood three with a frown on his face. There were also scars on his hands – despite the fact that Inko couldn't see them – and there were shades in his hair. His name was Ayato Kirishima.

The second man was five feet and six inches tall. He had more of a yellow skin tone like he had been tanning too much. His eyes glowed a bright blue behind the shades he wore. His hair was slicked back and kept out of his face as it was tied in a ponytail, except for a few strands hanging in front of his face. He looked as bored and uninterested about being here as the first one. His suit was a dark purple instead of black and he wore lighter purple shirt under it instead of a white one. The tie he wore was burgundy with brown stripes on it. He leaned against the wall by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a similar athletic build as the first man. His name was Shuu Tsukiyama.

The third and final man stood at five feet and three inches tall and a little on the chubby side. He was pale and had a wicked grin on his face. He wore no shades whatsoever and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown that creeped Inko out. There was a nefarious look in them that promised pain and suffering. It sent a shiver down her spine. He had jet black hair that reach down to his shoulder with purple streaks through it. He wore a black suit like the first guy, but had no tie on and he wore a tank-top instead of a regular shirt. There was a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain hanging out of his right pants pocket. His name was Gato Shimura.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya," Gato says in a sickly sweet tone meant to be disarming – it sent shivers down her spine. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"_Fortunately, I can't say the same,"_ Inko thought. "And you are?" she asked.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my mnners~ My name is Gato Shimura and these two are Ayato Kirishima and Shuu Tsukiyama. As you're husband said, we're here to interview your son for an experimental program we're running and we're willing to pay you two handsomely for your son's participation."

"I-I see. What exactly is this program you're running about?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. It's just to see if quirkless individuals are actually quirkless. If they are, we send them on their way back home. If they aren't and need help awakening their abilities, we go about doing so. We believe in helping people find closure on their status as quirkless individuals and helping fix themselves so they can go on with their lives."

Inko's eyes narrowed at Gato saying 'fix themselves'. There was nothing wrong with her baby boy and there never would be. Behind her back, her hand moved scrolling down the list she had memorized, before hitting the call button as she reached 'Mistuki Bakugo' in her contact list. Then, she turned her attention onto her ex-husband and the three shady men in her house. She glared at all of them.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline your offer," Inko stated flatly. "There is nothing wrong with _**my**_ son that needs to be fixed. He's fine the way he is. So, you can take your offer and your money elsewhere."

Hisashi glared at his wife. "Now, Inko be reasonable," he stated. "The boy – "

"His name is Izuku," Inko stated, cutting him off. "Use it. And I am being reasonable. You want to sell our son like cattle because he's quirkless. I'm not stupid Hisashi, you should remember that. You're not selling _**my **_son to these people. I will not allow it."

"He's my brat too and I will do as I wish with him. You best remember your place woman," Hisashi growled.

Inko's eyes glowed with green light as her anger increased. "You disowned him since he turned out to be quirkless and have been beating him black and blue ever since. He hasn't been your son in years. And I'm putting my foot down. You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Son! I'm done with you Hisashi. We're through and you will never come near Izuku ever again."

Silence filled the house at Inko's words echoed around. Hisashi was actually slightly stunned that Inko had the nerve or 'balls' to stand up to him. His shock was soon replaced by anger. How dare this ungrateful bitch tell him what he couldn't and would do?! She really needed to learn her place. "Is that so?' he asked calmly – too calmly. It sent warning signals to Inko immediately, but she wouldn't back down. She had rolled over and shown Hisashi her belly for too long and her son had suffered for it. Well, no more. It was time to take a stand for her son, consequences be damn.

"_No more!" _she thought with conviction. "Yes, it is," she stated, just as calmly. "This is over Hisashi."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that because that means you're in the way and I have no choice, but to remove you," he said, his eyes starting to glow orange like fire.

"You can try," Inko replied, not backing down despite her belly twisting more with fear.

**-Bakugo Residence-**

Mitsuki Bakugo was a middle-aged woman – thirty-nine to be exact – with ash-blonde hair and ruby red eyes. She stood at five feet and seven inches tall. Her quirk was known: Glycerin – which lets her secrete Glycerin from her skin. Because of its moisturizing effect, she has great skin quality, which she maintains despite her age. It's how she keeps her youthful appearance. She was Inko's best friend since they went to college together. And she was currently sitting at home doing nothing but flicking through the tv channels looking for something to watch. Her son was upstairs in his room after being attack by a slime villain and saved by All Might. She had checked him over after he got home despite the fact he was examined by paramedics. Once she was sure he was fine physically, she probed him emotionally. Katsuki was fine it that department as well, but was disappointed in himself and pissed off that he was captured so easily and had to be rescued. Though, he was happy he got to meet All Might in person. He went to his room afterwards and hasn't come out since. And her husband was at work with his fashion agency. So, she was trying to find something to keep herself occupied with, but wasn't successful so far.

"_Maybe I should pick up some hobbies like Masaru suggested,"_ she thought.

No sooner than she had thought that, did her phone start to ring. It startled her and she wondered who could be calling her – her husband wasn't off work yet. He still had a few more hours to go. Grabbing her phone, she saw that it was Inko calling her and picked it up immediately.

"Hey, Inko! How's it – "

Mitsuki was interrupted by the sound of Hisashi's voice, not Inko's.

_Hisashi glared at his wife. "Now, Inko be reasonable," he stated. "The boy – "_

"_His name is Izuku," Inko stated, cutting him off. "Use it. And I am being reasonable. You want to sell our son like cattle because he's quirkless. I'm not stupid Hisashi, you should remember that. You're not selling __**my **__son to these people. I will not allow it."_

Mitsuki was surprised by the amount of venom in Inko's voice as she spoke to Hisashi. Admittedly, she figured it was a long time coming. Hisashi had become a shadow of a man he used to be when Izuku turned out to be quirkless. Mitsuki hadn't liked him since and made her displeasure known, but could do nothing about it as Inko had insisted she'd take care of it. Mitsuki had always wondered when her soft-hearted friend would but her foot down and it sounded like she finally was.

"_Nice job, Inko,"_ Mitsuki thought with a smile.

"_He's my brat too and I will do as I wish with him. You best remember your place woman," Hisashi growled_.

Mitsuki could hear him getting pissed through the phone and her eyes narrowed. She may need to go back up her bestie if things started to escalate.

"_You disowned him since he turned out to be quirkless and have been beating him black and blue ever since. He hasn't been your son in years. And I'm putting my foot down. You. Will._ _Not. Touch. My. Son! I'm done with you Hisashi. We're through and you will never come near Izuku ever again," Inko growled. _

Silence soon fell afterwards and that made Mitsuki uncomfortable. She got up from the couch and quickly turned the tv off.

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Hisashi suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. His voice was deadly calm with hidden rage. "…because that means you're in the way and I have no choice, but to remove you._

"_You can try," Inko replied, her tone suggesting she was ready to fight for her baby boy no matter what. It was filled with conviction._

"Katsuki! Get your ass down here now! We're going to Inko's house!" Mitsuki shouted, snatching her keys off the kitchen counter. She had to get to her best friend and fast.

**-Elsewhere-**

_It was dark. He couldn't see anything and he felt detached from everything like he was floating in an abyss. "W-where…where am I?" he wondered. His eyelids felt heavy and he felt too tired to try an open them. It was cold and a sense of loneliness filled him in the void he was in, but despite all that, he felt somewhat at peace. Like all of his problems were gone. The feeling didn't last though as he felt something wet hit his face. It shattered his peacefulness and pulled him out of the void towards a light. He briefly thought about struggling through against it, but it felt so warm and safe._

"_It's time to get up, Izuku," a voice whispered to him. "Wake up baby boy. Mommy wants to see her angel's eyes._"

"_M-mom?' Izuku mumbled as he entered the light._

Izuku groaned as he woke up, blinking his eyes. He stared up at the cloudy sky as rainwater lightly hit him in the face. Confused as to why he was outside, he turned his head left and right, realizing that he was in some type of lot. _"H-how'd I get here?"_ he wondered. Slowly, Izuku sat up, winching slightly at how stiff his back felt. He must have fallen asleep…where ever he was. Speaking of which, he needed to know where he was. Hopefully, it would trigger his memory of how he got there. Looking around, he immediately recognized that he wasn't in just any lot – he was in the lot behind the school. The one the school used for recess. Now, he was more confused than before. How did he get there? From the way the sky looked, it was late, which meant school was already closed.

"_D-did I come out here to be alone and wind-up falling asleep?" _he wondered. _"If so, did they teachers know I was out here? Did they just leave me here? ….probably."_

Izuku sighs, thinking about how cruel and unfair his teachers were. Grumbling to himself, he goes to push himself up when he feels something slightly wet under his hand. Lifting his hand, he brings it to his face to see it covered in half-dried up blood, making his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"_B-BLOOD?! Why is there – " _Izuku started to freak out, before it all came rushing back to him in a flash. He couldn't help but gasp as if the air was knocked out of him and clutch his shirt over his chest, staining it with blood. _"T-t-t-that's r-right…I-I jumped. I remember now. Katsuki told me to take a swan dive off the roof of the school and pray that I was born with a quirk in my next life and I…snapped. I snapped and did what he said and jumped off the roof. ….so, how am I alive right now?"_

Izuku started at the blood on his hand more confused than shocked now. He remembers feeling the impact of smashing into the ground and then darkness, so how was he alive. He should be dead. Slowly, he got up and looked behind him. There was a lot of blood on the ground, most of it was dry and it was directly where he just was. With the amount of blood on the ground, he definitely should be dead. In fact, since he wasn't, he should've been in agonizing pain and unable to move. Yet, he wasn't and very much able to move. This could only mean one thing….he actually had a quirk. Izuku nearly fell to his knees at the very thought and tears nearly filled his eyes, but he managed to keep it together. He wasn't entirely sure he had a quirk and if he did, what it was. To figure any of things out, he'd need to experiment and to do that, he'd need help. He needed his mother.

"_OH SHIT! It's beyond late! My mom is probably freaking out right now! I have to get home," _Izuku thought with wide eyes as he thought of his mother. Quickly, he ran to the gate surrounding the recess lot and jumped over it. Later, he'd realize that he leaped over the gate in a single bound and kept on going, but currently he was more focused on getting home quickly. He didn't know how he'd explain the blood or why he was so late, but he'd worry about that later. He didn't want his mother worrying over him after they started reconnecting this morning.

Izuku's house wasn't far from the school, just a few blocks away, so he made it home in record time and he wasn't even winded – something else he wouldn't notice until later. When he got home, he immediately unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, mom sorry I'm home late, I –" Izuku spoke as he walked inside, but stopped instantly as soon as he saw the scene he had walked in on. His father had his mother pinned to the wall in the kitchen, glaring hatefully at her and there were three unknown men in the house. Everyone was frozen, looking at him. "Uhh…w-what's going on here?" he asked, confused and nervous.

Inko was the one to respond. She kick Hisashi in the nuts, making him let her go and bend over. "Izuku, run!" she shouted at her son, before Hisashi suddenly backhanded her.

Time seem to slow down as Izuku watched in slow motion as his mother hit her head on the edge of the kitchen counter and then the floor. There she lay out cold with blood leaking from her forehead.

"Stupid bitch," Hisashi cursed, kicking her in the gut.

Izuku slowly took a step forward towards his parents, his eyes focused solely on his mother. He took two more steps towards them, only for Gato to get in his way.

"It's best you come with us, kid," he told Izuku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to see this."

Izuku paid him no mind as he could hear his father still kicking his mother. The sound alone was making white hot anger course through his veins. It was a new feeling to him and it was all consuming. "Get away from her!" he suddenly shouted, pushing Gato aside and leaping for his father. Hisashi stopped kicking Inko and turned around, punching Izuku in the gut. Izuku gasped as the air was knocked out of him, but he didn't fall – his rage wouldn't allow it. With a snarl he grabbed his father's arm by the wrist, squeezing tightly, "Leave my mother alone," he growled at him, glaring fiercely.

"Watch your tone, brat," Hisashi growled back, punching Izuku in the face.

Izuku took the hit, grunting in pain that faded quickly. He didn't care what his father did to him; he wouldn't allow him to hurt his mother anymore.

Hisashi was pissed, no – he was livid. First his wife steeped out of her place and disobeyed him for their worthless, quirkless, waste of space son. In front of his business partners no less. Then, when he went to put her back in her place, she had the nerve to hit him in the balls. He couldn't let that slide, so he decided to smack some sense into her – only for her to pass out. Enraged further by being robbed to discipline her and for her kicking him in the nuts, he proceeded to kick her. Then, his worthless son got in his way and was challenging him. It would seem both his mother and him needed to be reminded about who was top dog and who they were supposed to obey.

"_Time to re-educate them then,"_ he thought and grabbed Izuku by his throat, lifting him into the air. He then preceded to headbutt the boy, breaking his nose and making him loosen his grip on his wrist. Pulling, his fist back, he punched him in the face, again and again. Then, kneed him in the gut, airing him out and tossing him to the floor. Izuku hiss and grunted in pain from the hits, gasping as he lost all the air in his lungs again. Still, the pain didn't last. He could feel it fading rapidly and his broken nose and busted lip healing. Which confirmed that he indeed did have a quirk, but he wasn't focused on that currently. No, he was filled with rage and need – the need to protect the only person who truly cared about him. Huffing, he pushed himself up, only to receive a kick to the ribs, knocking him back down. He let a sharp cry of surprised pain as the kick connected.

"Stay down, trash," Hisashi hissed at his son, kicking him again.

Izuku grunted in pain, rolling away from his father. Hisashi was quickly to follow him and stepping on his chest as he rolled over, his eyes blazing with fury. "I said, 'Stay. Down'," he growled. Izuku coughed, grabbing his father's ankle. Hisashi glared at him, pressing down harder.

"Now, now Hisashi," Gato suddenly says, intervening. "We can't have you damaging the goods before we can examine them."

Hisashi looks at him briefly and there's a tense silence, before he sighs and takes his foot off Izuku's chest. Izuku groans, rubbing his chest, before Hisashi leans down and hauls him up by his collar. Then, he tosses him to Ayato and Shuu. The two catch the boy, steadying him on his feet and holding him securely. Izuku tries to get out of their hold, but is unsuccessful. Gato walks over to the three, smiling wickedly. Izuku does not like the look he has in his eyes directed at him. It made his spine shiver with all kinds of danger signals.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Inko suddenly shouted.

Everyone was surprised as they all turned towards where she was. Only to see she wasn't there anymore. No, she was charging at Gato with a knife in hand. Now, Inko wasn't normally a violent woman. In fact, she hated mostly all types of violence. That being said, she wasn't naïve enough to believe that sometimes there was no other choice and you did what you had to do – what you needed to do. So, when she came to with blurry vision and saw her son restrain with the creep from earlier approaching him with ill intentions, all rational thought and negative feelings towards violence faded. All that mattered was her son's safety. She pulled a knife to her with her quirk and charged at the bastard as fast as she could. Gato had no chance of escaping her sudden assault. Shuu moved to intercept, but was beat to it by Hisashi who came from the side and kicked Inko in the stomach. She crashed into the floor, dropping the knife.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you Inko?" he asked rhetorically.

Inko groaned, her head pounding with the new pain in her gut, but she couldn't just lie there – her baby needed her. She ignored Hisashi, focusing on getting to her feet. She only got half way up before Hisashi knocked her off her feet and onto her back. "Stay down, Inko," he tells her. She coughs, gasping in pain from hitting the floor, but grits her teeth and tries to roll over. Hisashi sighs, steeping closer to her. Suddenly, the knife goes zooming from the floor, heading towards Gato. Shuu intercepted the knife, grabbing it out of mid-air.

"She's a tenacious one," he stated, with a chuckle. "You know we can't let this slide, right?"

Hisashi sighs, backing away from Inko. "Don't hit anything vital, understand?" he replies.

Shuu nods, smiling. "Of course, Hisashi-san." He flicks his wrist and expertly throws the knife, impaling it in Inko's side. She lets out a surprise gasp, staring at her side. She wasn't the only one as Izuku was staring too. He locked eyes with his mother as she reached for the knife, but couldn't pull it out. She knew better and it was buried to the hilt. Then, the pain set in and she couldn't help the way her face twisted up in a grimace and her head fell back. Izuku's eyes widen as blood began to soak his mother's shirt and pool under her as she laid her head down. And her eyes slowly fell close as she passed out from the pain and shock. And in that moment, Izuku felt something….._snap!_

"Gggaaarrrhhhh!" he suddenly roared out, outlined in a red aura. Claws made of bones and thirteen inches long popped out from in between Izuku's knuckles as he roared in rage. He tossed Ayato off of him with surprising strength and lunged for Shuu. The man laughed as his eyes turned black with his pupils turning red. He dodged Izuku's berserker attack with ease, dancing to the side. Izuku landed and immediately spun, lunging for the man once more. Shuu was surprised and had to leap back to avoid getting impaled.

"I though you said he was quirkless, Hisashi~" he purred excitedly.

"He should be! He was for the last ten years!" Hisashi replied in shock.

"Well, he isn't anymore," Ayato says, getting up. "Must be a special case."

Izuku swung at Shuu with reckless abandon, trying the skewer the man with his claws. Shuu gracefully avoided all of his attacks, but he was running out of space in the house. So, when Izuku next attacked him, he let his quirk fully manifest and some hard material manifested from his shoulder blade. It wrapped around his arm in as spiral with a long sword-like blade coming out at the tip over his fist. He ducked under one of Izuku's wild slashes and blocked the other one with his metal ribbon, before skewering Izuku through the gut. The boy gasped, coughing up blood as he was impaled. Shuu smiled, licking some blood off his face.

"You taste good, boy~" he purrs.

"Tsukiyama! You weren't supposed to kill him, you dumbass!" Gato half-shouted, half-growled.

"Oops~ Well, we can always examine his corpse and pick a new candidate," he replied.

Izuku twitched on his blade, before growling and gripping the spiral. His all white eyes glaring at Shuu as he bares his teeth at the man.

"H-how are you still alive?" Shuu asked, shocked.

Izuku snarled and swung his arm. Claws flashing in a blur as he aimed for Shuu's throat. Slowly, blood begins to leak out of Shuu's throat, before sparing into the air. Shuu gasp and gagged, coughing up blood as his quirk deactivated and he wrapped his hands around his throat. Izuku stood there, staring down at the choking man. He wasn't dead and Izuku would make sure he was dead for killing his mother. He went to finish him off, only for a fist to collide with his face, sending him to the floor.

Hisashi had seen enough. He couldn't let Izuku kill his business partners as it would cost him too much money. So, when the boy went to kill Shuu, he decked him as hard as he could and felt some satisfaction as he heard the boy's jaw snap from the blow. Then, he turned towards the gurgling Shuu and kicked him towards Gato and Ayato.

"Take him and go," he told them. "I'll deal with my son."

"Fix this, Hisashi," Gato said flatly as he gestured for Ayato to grab Shuu. He did and the three left out the front door. Izuku growled as he saw his prey escape and all because of his bastard of a father got in his way. He'd kill him for that. In fact, since he was the source of all this and it was his fault his mother was dead; he deserved to pay with his life anyway. With a furious snarl, Izuku lunges for Hisashi. Hisashi dodged the boy's first swing, but got grazed by the second. He grabbed Izuku by his shirt and slammed him into the ground, trying to pin him, but with Izuku's quirk awakening he got an increase in strength. So, when Hisashi tried to pin him down, Izuku twisted out of his hold, tearing his shirt and slashing at Hisashi – cutting his arm. Hisashi reflexively let him go, hissing in a pain as his arm started to bleed.

"You…little…" Hisashi snarled, his eyes glowing. Though, it wasn't just his eyes. No, his throat was glowing as well. Izuku snarled right back at him, baring his teeth at the man. He leaped at Hisashi as the man roared and open his mouth. A torrent of crimson flames came flying out of the man's mouth and engulfed Izuku.

"Aaaagggghhhhh!" Izuku cried as the flames licked his skin, burning his skin away. He swung wildly around, blinded by pain – leaving himself wide open. Hisashi struck him with a devastating kick to the head, knocking him to the floor. The leg of his pants caught fire, but he was unconcerned about it as he was immune to his own flames. Izuku growled at him, his anger numbing him to the pain of the flames eating away at his flesh. Hisashi kicked him in the gut or tried to. Izuku swung his right claws and buried them in his foot from the bottom of his foot. Hisashi cried out in pain as two of the claws popped out of the front of his foot and the third pierced through the bone of the heel of his foot. Izuku ripped his claws out as his father pulled back, stumbling away. Hisashi fell over, catching himself with his hands as he couldn't stand. His bastard of a son had cracked the bones in his feet with those claws of his. He could feel himself leaking blood all over the floor as it dripped from his wounds. The pain was greater than he expected and not one he had experience with, but he could ignore it somewhat. He had bigger fish to fry and way – both figuratively and literally.

Izuku rolled to his knees, the flames on him beginning to die out as he constantly healed the damage that was being done to him. He snarled at the down Hisashi. His prey – the bringer of all his and his bearer's pain – was still alive. He had to finish him off and soon before he could recover and cause them more pain. He had to protect his bearer even if she was no more, He'd avenge and protect her. He had to. Hisashi gritted his teeth, his eyes starting to glow vibrantly and with it, so did his throat. He'd burn the little bastard to a crisp this time, before he got the fuck out of there. He knew with all the commotion going on there was no way the neighbors hadn't called the cops already. He had to get out of here before they got there. He had to end this…_**NOW!**_

"_If I just…"_

Hisashi let the flames build and gather in his throat, burning the inside as he contained them so the temperature would rise.

"_For my bearer…I must…"_

Izuku leapt at his father, closing the distance between them easily. At the same time, Hisashi raised his head and opened his mouth.

"…_hit him point blank, I'll win!"_

"…_take him down!"_

The flames slammed into Izuku at the same time as he swung his claws. He roared in pain and fury as the remainder of his clothes were burned away and his skin begin to burn away again. Only this time, he didn't let the pain distract him and remained solely focused on his prey. Hisashi didn't let up his torrent of flames this time as he kept his mouth open even as the strain of doing so made the inside of his throat burn more. He may be immune to his flames on the outside, but his insides only could handle so much before the resistance started to wear down. If he kept going for too long, he ran the risk of burning himself from the inside out, which could turn deadly if it got too bad. But none of that mattered to him right then and there. All that mattered was killing the boy in front of him. He was sure he could do it as he hit the little beast full force at point-blank range. There was no way he'd survive this time.

"Guagghh!"

Hisashi choked at he felt three sharp objects impale him in the throat. His eyes widen as Izuku had pushed through his flames and staved him in the throat with his left claws. He snarled at Hisashi, swinging his right hand and burying his other three claws into Hisashi's chest. Hisashi gagged as his flames went out and he coughed up blood. Izuku ripped his claws out of him and he grabbed his neck immediately, trying to stop the blood flow. Six claws burying themselves into him once more made his eyes widen as new pain blossomed in his chest. He stared wide eyed at his son turned animal as the boy glared at him in savage fury. He yanked his claws out of Hisashi and the man fell over, coughing up more blood as he choked on it. Izuku moved to finish him off, but stopped as he heard a low whimper in pain. His head quickly snapped in the direction of the sound and his eyes land on his bearer. She had a pained expression on her face and he could hear he heart beating. She was alive.

Slowly, he turned from his father and moved towards his bearer, his claws retreating back into him. He stopped and kneeled by his bearer. He touched her face gently, making her groan and move her head in his direction. She was definitely alive. He was so happy! He didn't lose the only person to ever love him completely and unconditionally. Realizing she was alive, made his tense body relax and his expression of fury soften and fade.

"Gaaghhh..hehe…hah-ghhh.." Hisashi startled to chuckle as he lay on the floor, bleeding out. His vision was going hazy and he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. His body was starting to feel so heavy and cold.

Izuku tensed up, hearing his prey laugh. It made the rage flare p and he spun to face him and that's when he noticed. Their house was on fire and the fire was starting to spread rapidly. He needed to get his bearer out of there and fast. She was not dying there.

"H-h-hehe..gggahhh…haha-uughhh…s-so..y-y-you're not w-worthless…a-a-aft-er a-all," Hisashi managed to choked out. "…uughhh…blagghh…w-w-what-t…a-a-a…s-surpr-r-rise.."

Izuku glared at him, but chose to wisely ignore him as his bearer was his main priority. He turned back to Inko and gently as he could, scooped her up in his arms. She let out a whimper and a hiss in pain as he moved her and he was sorry for, causing her pain, but they needed to go. He held her securely as he could as he walked towards the door, not sparing his father a single glance. Hisashi laughed and gagged, coughing up blood as he watched them go – his vision filling up more and more with black spots as he got colder and colder, the house slowly collapsing around him.

"_S-so…t-t-this...i-is h-how it ends…h-huh?"_ he thought, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. His fight was finally over. _"I-inko…I-izuku…I-I'm…s-s-sorry…I wasn't strong…e-e-enough…"_

**-Outside-**

Mitsuki slammed on the brakes as she saw her best friend's house was on fire. Katsuki – who was grumpy and sulking in the passenger seat – perked up, his eyes wide in shock. Mitsuki quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, not bothering to turn it off as she raced to her best friend's front door. Katsuki blinked, shaking himself out of his stunned state and quickly followed his mother. Before either of them could reach the door, it was kicked off its hinges and sent flying down the steps, clattering against the ground. Out of the house, came a naked Izuku holding an injured Inko. He stopped as his eyes landed on the two bakugos in front of him. Mitsuki he recognized as not a threat since she never hurt him – there were no flashes of pain associated with her – and he could smell the worry coming off her. Katsuki on the other hand had him tensing up and snarling. The blonde boy brought a lot of painful flashes with him and despite him smelling of worry was well, Izuku did not trust the boy.

Mitsuki and Bakugo were both stunned as they saw Izuku stepped out of the burning building with an injured Inko in his arms – naked. Katsuki flushed, quickly turning away from the duo. He did not want the image of deku naked burned into his mind. Mitsuki also blushed, but was too worried about her friend to turn away. Instead, she just ignored the fact that Izuku was naked and took a step forward. She was surprised when he only glanced at her, before snarling at her son. She was surprised he was snarling to begin with! Katsuki heard the growl and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned to see Izuku glaring at him and snarling. He looked like he wanted to punch him in the face or something. It made Katsuki glare back at him – which was not smart. Izuku looked even more pissed when he did and like he was going to leap at the blonde. Luckily, Mitsuki noticed the hostility between the two and quickly intervened.

"Katsuki…go wait in the car," she told her son.

Katsuki blinked and his head snapped in his mother's direction. "What?! Why?!" he asked.

"Don't question me, Katsuki. Just get in the car. I need to talk to Izuku alone and he's clearly aggravated by your presence."

"So what?! Just because deku is being a little –"

"Get. In the car. Now."

Katsuki's mouth snapped up at the tone his mother took with him. He knew better to push his luck when she got serious as she was now. So, with a grumble and a huff, he spun on his heel and walked back to the car. Izuku watched him go, glaring at the back of his head.

"Izuku," Mitsuki called him, gaining his attention. "It's me, Mitsuki. You remember me, right? You used to call me 'Auntie Mitsuki' all the time." Izuku stared at her, relaxing. He understood what she was saying, but just couldn't reply back. Mitsuki noticed how he wasn't tensed up like he was ready to take flight or fight and continued on. "I don't know what happened to her, but I can tell that Inko is hurt. I just want to help. I can help." She took a few steps forward, Izuku did nothing to stop her and she took that as a good sign. "I know you're feeling protective of your mother right now, I can see it in your eyes and the way you're holding her so close to yourself. But you know I'm not going to hurt her or you." Some more steps. "Everything is okay now. Just calm down and rest, you don't have to fight anymore."

Mitsuki walked as she talked, reaching Izuku – who was slowly calming down as she talked to him. He always did find Mitsuki's voice to be soothing even if she scared him sometimes. As he begins to calm down, his body began to grow tired as the rage and need to protect well quelled. Mitsuki was right. Even in his savage state, Izuku knew she meant neither him or his mother harm and that put him at ease. Mitsuki placed a calming hand on Izuku's shoulder once she was close enough. He looked her in the eyes, his pupils and iris having returned.

"A-auntie…Mitsuki?" he asked, feeling dead tired.

She smiled at him and nodded. "It's me, Izuku. I'm here and everything is going to fine now," she told him.

"W-what…" Izuku trailed off as he passed out from exhaustion. Mitsuki hissed a curse quickly as she moved to support him and keep Inko from hitting the floor. It was difficult, but she managed and slowly lowered them all to the ground. As she did so, three pro-heroes arrived on the scene – Deatharms, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft.

"What happened here?" Deatharms asked immediately as he approached Mitsuki, while Backdraft started trying to put the fire out.

"I don't know," she tells him. "I got a call from Inko and I heard her husband threatening to sell their son to some people for money, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. When I got here, the place was on fire and Izuku burst out the house carrying Inko."

Deatharms faced darken at what he was told. He had tackled a few human trafficking and human experimentation groups during the start of his hero career. He hated those types of people and made it a part of his mission as a hero to put as many of them behind bars as he could. And he wasn't the only one. Kamui had frozen at Mitsuki's words, his wooden mask taking on a dark look as he narrowed his eyes in anger. Backdraft flattered briefly in stopping the fire, before continuing to put it out. His face remained the same, but he was tenser than before.

"And…just where is the boy's father?" Deatharms asked calmly.

Mitsuki looked from him to the burning building. "My guess…he's inside all of that," she replied.

All three heroes focus on the blazing fire consuming the two story house. _"There's no way he's still alive,"_ they all thought.

"And he should still be alive if he is. He's immune to fire," Mitsuki adds, looking back at Deatharms.

"_Of course he is," _he thinks. "I see," he replied and tapped his ear. "Backdraft, be sure to extinguish the fire as soon as possible. I want to confirm if he's trapped inside or not and we can't have him dying from smoke insulation if he his."

"Roger that," Backdraft replied.

"Kamui…"

"I've already called for medical assistance," Kamui interrupts. "They were already in route with some police. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Understood."

Mitsuki sighed in relief that an ambulance was on its way. She was worried about Inko's injury. She didn't know how long she's been injured or how much blood she had lost and that scared her. Inko wasn't allowed to die. Not yet and not like this. _"Hisashi, you bastard! Damn you!" _she thought furiously, tears gathering in her eyes. Deatharms could see the worry on Mitsuki's face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay," he told her reassuringly.

"She better be," she muttered to herself. "Or that bastard won't be."

Silence fell over the group of four as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. The still blazing fire illuminating everything around them like a dying sun.

**End.**

**A/N: Done! Here's chapter 2 of Academic Badass, let me know what ya think. Until next time, Plus Ultra!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Academic Badass: Birth of an Ant-Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Wolverine. **

**Chapter 3: **The Aftermath pt.1

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi couldn't help but sigh in boredom. Naomasa was a tall man – standing at five feet and eleven inches tall – with short black hair and somewhat-rectangular black eyes. He wore a black suit with a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes. On his desk was a tan hat with a matching overcoat tossed over the chair he was sitting in. His quirk was known as **Human Lie Detector **which is superior to his younger sister's quirk polygraph. His quirk had earned him the nickname: Truth Man as no one could lie within his presence when his quirk was activated. This came with the side effect of him being unable to lie to himself. Which is why he couldn't deny he was beyond bored, but doing paperwork on a really slow day would do that to just about anyone.

"_I almost wish something would happen,"_ he thought, chuckling to himself. _"Almost."_

He sighed once more and made to finish the rest of his paperwork when one of his colleagues knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in," he told him as he begins reading the next report of his desk.

The door to his office opens and in walks in a man standing at five feet and seven inches tall. He was lean with large yellow eyes and the head of a ginger tabby cat. He wore a pale blue button-up shirt with a protective vest over the top, and is dressed like most Police Force members, just with a golden bell at his neck. His name was Sansa Tamakawa and his was one of Naomasa colleagues and underlings.

"Oh, good morning Sansa," Naomasa says when he sees who walked into his office.

Sansa nods at him. "Good morning, Naomasa," he replied. "How's your day been so far?"

"Slow and boring," Naomasa replied with a chuckle. "I've just been catching up on paperwork."

"I see. Well, your day just might get a little more exciting now."

Naomasa paused in his paperwork to give Sansa his full attention. "Oh, why's that?"

Sansa pulled out a folder from under his arms and passed it to Naomasa. "We just received a call from several neighbors saying the heard shouting and screaming coming from the residents in the folder – the Midoriyas. Two said they heard what sounded like fighting and were worried something had gone wrong."

Naomasa nodded as he read through the composed file. There were pictures of the family of three. They all looked happy and ordinary like they couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly. Look can be deceiving though as Naomasa knew from experience. They lived on warren street close Dagobah Municipal Beach Park and the son went to Aldera Junior High – this was his last year there. In fact, if he remembered correctly, school end early that very day.

"When did the neighbors start hearing the shouting and screaming?" Naomasa asked.

"Around five or six in the afternoon, not too long ago since it's only seven-fifteen now," Sansa replied.

Naomasa nodded as he continued reading. _"That would mean that they all should've been home, unless the son was out with some friends," _he thought. _"Maybe it was a couple's spat that got out of hand?"_ Keeping his thoughts to himself, Naomasa read that the couple's son – Izuku Midoriya – was sort of a loner, which got rid of his hanging with friends theory. The boy was really smart and passed all of his classes with relative ease and he was quirkless. That surprised the detective a bit. Being quirkless was rare and didn't happen much to the newer generation. But when it did, the effects it had on people was not good ones. It could explain why the Midoriya boy became a loner, but Naomasa's gut told him something else was at play here. He got this feeling that there were pieces to the puzzle purposely missing.

"I guess the chief wants me to check this out then?" he asked.

Sansa nods. "He originally asked me to do it, but I already have a domestic violence call I have to go handle, so he told me to give it to you."

"Alright, well at least I got something more exciting to do now. Hopefully, it's nothing serious though."

Naomasa office door slams open just as he finished speaking, barely missing Sansa. Both males turn their attention to the door to see who decided to just bust in. There was a female officer standing at the door. She was five feet and three inches tall, petite girl with quite a round face and semicircular eyes, their irises white. Her hair is short and worn styled like a crab's body in two high bunches with claw-shaped ends, six short tufts protruding out to the sides, and split bangs hanging over each eye. She wore the standard police uniform for females similar to Sansa's though she did have on a knee-length kimono as well. Her name was Monika Kaniyashiki and she was Naomasa's partner. Her quirk was known as **Snip Clip **which allows her to cut through almost anything that is placed between her index and middle fingers as well as in between her legs. Naomasa sighed upon seeing her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Monika, how many times must I tell you to knock first?" he asked her rhetorically.

Monika chuckled. "Lighten up," she replied. "You'll be fine. I told you, knocking is unnecessary middle ground. Besides, I just got a phone call about the place you were about to go check out."

"Were you listening in on me again?"

"Yup! Anyway, the house caught on fire and only the mother and son made it out. They're on their way to the hospital right now."

"What happened? And what about the husband?"

Monika shrugged. "All I know is that the mother is injured and the father is most likely caught in the fire. The Rescue Hero Backdraft is currently putting out said fire."

Naomasa sighs, grabbing his coat and hat. _"I had to jinx it," _he thought. "Alright, let's go. We'll visit the pros first and interview the neighbors, before we go to the hospital."

Monika salutes with a smile. "After you, sir."

Naomasa sighs and the two leave his office. "Notify the chief will you, Sansa? This just went up a level."

"Already on it," Sansa replied, heading for the chief's office.

**-Hospital-**

Mitsuki sat outside of Inko's room, tapping her foot worriedly. Forty-five minutes had passed since they had arrived at the hospital and Inko was taken into surgery and there was still no word from any of the doctors. Izuku hadn't woken up yet and was still asleep in the room the doctors put him in after checking to make sure he was alright. Katsuki sat next to his mom, scowling with a frown on his face. He hated hospitals. He hated being in hospitals – even more so after the slime villain incident earlier – and now he was back in one. It was pissing him off. That and the fact that he didn't know what was going on with Izuku. He was still disturbed by the nerd's words from early as well as the look in his eyes. Just thinking about it made him shiver involuntarily. On top of that the nerd was almost killed in a fire and he looked at him with so much hatred in his eyes that it shocked Katsuki. It also confused him even more. And he hated being confused. He needed answers and he needed them now and only one person had them – Izuku.

Huffing, he got up from his seat and began walking towards the nerd's room.

"Where are you go, Katsuki?" Mitsuki asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm going to check on the nerd and take a leak," he replied.

"Don't go waking him up, Katsuki. I can tell you want answers, but you'll have to wait until he wakes up on his own."

"Tch. I know that already you old hag."

"Then, I better not here about you causing trouble brat."

Katsuki said nothing in return and resumed walking away. Mitsuki watched his back for a moment, before sighing worriedly. Katsuki wasn't acting like his normal loud, boasting, complaining and grumpy self. He was quiet and a little reserved the whole day. She had chalked it up to the slime incident at first, but even she knew better than that. She knew her son and knew that would've pissed him off more than anything and he'd be training and pushing himself so it wouldn't happen again. But that wasn't what he was doing, and it had her worried.

"_Just what's bothering you, Katsuki?" _She wondered.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Mitsuki Bakugo?" a male voice asked, drawing her attention.

Mitsuki turned to see Naomasa and Monika stnding to the side of her. She could easily tell they were the police. "I take it you want to ask me some questions?" she asked back.

Naomasa nodded, taking her question as non-vocal conformation of who she was. "Yes, just a few. We would like to understand the situation better," he tells her. "We already questioned the neighbors who called and the pros on the scene. They said they arrived to see you hold Izuku Midoriya and watching over Inko Midoriya. Is that correct?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I see. How close are you with the midoriya's?"

"Inko and I were – are best friends."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Since we attended college together. We were nearly inseparable back then."

"And now?"

Mitsuki looked down, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sure you already know that Izuku is quirkless, right? Well, after Hisashi found out his only son was quirkless, things between Inko and I grew…distant."

"Care to explain."

While Mitsuki was talking to Naomasa and Monika, Izuku was resting in the room the doctors had put him in. They couldn't find anything physically wrong with him, so he wasn't hook up to anything but a heart monitor. The doctors there had also read his medical files and were surprised that he had no burns on him despite being quirkless. They could understand Inko not having any as she was being shielded by her son – who's clothes appeared to have been burned off, yet he had no injuries whatsoever. It intrigued them and some theorized that he may have had a dormant quirk that awakened when his life was threatened. And they'd be right, only the fire isn't what awakened his quirk to begin with.

_It was dark and cold. It wasn't like before – there was no comfort this time around. Though, Izuku felt just as heavy as before and his eyelids were heavier. He just felt so tired. He didn't want to move or do anything, but he also didn't want to stay where he was. No, something told him that he needed to get up. There was no voice this time, just the nagging feeling that it was time for him to awaken._

Izuku groaned softly as he slowly woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times, rubbing them to help clear up the tiredness in 'em. Then, he turned his head, trying to figure out when he got into bed – only to realize he wasn't in his own bed. He was in a hospital bed. His eyes widen in shock and confusion and he sits up fast. Looking around the room, he sees he's in fact in the hospital and isn't just seeing things. The sounds of his heart monitor are drowned out as he tries to remember how he got there – why he was there. The last thing he remembered was…

"Mom!" he cries out, moving to get out of bed. His mom was staved! He needed to find her!

The sound of the door to his room to open makes him pause and he looks over to it – seeing Katsuki standing in the entrance. The effect is almost immediately as all the times that Katsuki bullied him popped into his head and him telling him to kill himself as well – and Izuku doing just that, only to come back. He shakes his head subtly and looks at Katsuki with a blank expression on his face.

"So, you're finally up nerd?" Katsuki asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to the chair next to Izuku's bed.

"What am I doing here, Kaachan?" Izuku asked.

"You were caught in a fire, nerd. You, your mom, and dad. Only you and your mom made it out when we got there," Katsuki tells him with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mom apparently called my mom and we ended up rushing over as she heard an argument over the phone."

"I-I see."

It was **all **coming back to him now. _**All of it.**_

"I have no clue what happened to your dad though. I'm guessing he's fine."

Izuku chuckled at that. "I wouldn't bet on that, _Kaachan_," he told the boy.

Katsuki blinked at him. "What the hell are you talking about nerd?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Izuku locked eyes with him and he had that same emotionless, dead look from earlier in his eyes again. Katsuki couldn't suppress the shiver that runs down his spine when he sees it. "I mean that he's dead," Izuku tells him. "I should know, I'm the one who killed him."

Katsuki's eyes widen and silence falls between them. It doesn't last long as Katsuki is suddenly glaring at him. "Don't go bullshitting me, nerd. That's nothing something to fucking joke about."

Izuku laughs and it's hollow and empty. "I'm not joking. I killed him. I got home to see him pinning my mother to the wall. There were three other guys with him, and my mom told me to run. She was trying to protect me, and he started beating her for it. I tried to save her, and his _pals _got in my way, then he punched me in the gut for telling him to leave her alone. That one punch turned into wailing on me as I refused to let him beat on my mother. His _pals _made him stop as he said and I quote, 'We can't have you damaging the goods before we can examine them.' I didn't get much time to wonder what he meant as my mom rushed him with a knife, only for Hisashi to knock her down while his _pals _restrained me. Then, he let one of them staved her. Told him not to hit anything vital." Izuku's hands baled up into fist just thinking about it. "He let them hurt my mother, Kaachan and I lost it as soon as I saw her head hit the floor. I thought she was _**dead, **_and I saw _**RED**_. So, yeah, I killed my father. And you know what's so funny about it – I don't feel anything. You'd think I'd feel somewhat bad about it or satisfied that I protected my mom, but I don't feel bad about it. I don't feel satisfied, I don't feel better knowing he's gone and can't hurt either of us anymore, I don't feel more at peace…I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

Izuku spun and knocked the hurt monitor machine off away from his bed, sending it crashing into the floor. Katsuki jumped, taken by surprise at the sudden move. "All I feel is this intense burning hatred deep in my heart when I even think about him. He abused me and my mother ever since he found out I was quirkless. Told me I'd be doing the world favor if I killed myself, that I was a useless waste of space. He made me hate myself, hate being _alive! _I should feel something knowing the fact that I got rid of him: disgust, joy, satisfaction, peace, _something! _But I feel nothing but this burning hatred still and even that feels like it's losing its grip. I don't feel it as strongly as before. I feel numb, Kaachan and that scares me."

Silence fell between the two as Katsuki was at a loss what to say. He was just as bad as Izuku's father. He bullied the boy to the breaking point and then some, beating on him to practice his quirk and repeatingly telling him how pointless his dream was. How he'd be useless as a hero and should just give up already. Then, he told him to go take a swan-dive off the roof of the building earlier today. It's a wonder the boy could even look at him or talk to him anymore. It made Katsuki's gut twist in a negative way that made him want to hang his head in shame and look away from Izuku. He hated the feeling! But he deserved it and more. How could he be a hero if he was walking around destroying people's hopes and dreams? He wanted to be the best, but he didn't want to utterly destroy people while doing so – at least not this way.

"I'm sorry," he muttered without realizing it.

Izuku looked at him, surprised, tears running down his cheeks. "W-what?"

Katsuki looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I…I haven't been a good friend to you since you were diagnosed as quirkless, Izuku. I've bullied you, belittled you, beaten you, and humiliated you. I have repeatedly put you down over and over again without a care about how it would affect you. And at first, I did it because I really believe that you had no chance becoming a hero. I was insulted that you thought you could do it being as weak as you are. I never considered how that'd make you feel 'cause I didn't care, I just wanted you to learn your place. Which I thought was below me. Then, I saw a pro nearly get killed fighting a villain and my priorities changed. I didn't need you to quit your dream for me anymore – I needed you to quit it for yourself. Before you got yourself killed…" _And left me alone. _"And I tried breaking your spirit to get you to do so."

"…Is that why you told me to go kill myself then? To protect me?" Izuku asked, flatly.

Katsuki looked away at that. "I-I…I have no excuse for that one. There are times I really lose my temper with you, but that…I wasn't thinking clearly before I spoke. All I saw was sure fired ways you were going to get yourself killed and you were too stupid and hopeful to see that. It pissed me off badly and my vision was clouded as was my thinking. I wanted to shatter you completely and I said the first thing that came to mind because to me it seemed like you were deadest on killing yourself."

"I see."

"…After I said it, I wanted to take it back, but I knew you I couldn't. You can't just take something like that back once it's been said. So, I acted like I didn't care, and you were in the wrong. T-then, you asked me would you dying make me happy…and once again I put my foot in my mouth without a second thought. I don't want you to die Izuku. That's the last thing I want and I'm sorry that I made you think I did. That was never my attention. I'm sorry.'

Izuku was silent after Katsuki explained everything to him. It didn't take away the memories or the feelings that came with them, but they were lessened somewhat.

"You have a shitty way of showing you care about someone, Katsuki," Izuku eventually says. Katsuki flinches as Izuku calls him by his given name.

"…Y-yeah, well…I was always crap at expressing myself well beyond boasting," he mutters.

"Ain't that the truth," Izuku agrees. "I'm glad you told me though. It brings some clarity as to way you were such an asshole to me for so long. I don't know if I can forgive you for it all though. You've hurt me a lot and telling to go kill myself isn't smething I can just bounce back from like everything else."

Katsuki sighed. "I thought as much. I wasn't expecting you to forgive me though, Izuku. I just wanted you to know and understand…I felt like you deserved that much. And I –" Katsuki hesitated briefly, unsure f he should say what he wanted to next. _"No time to be a chickenshit now,"_ he told himself. "I wanted another chance."

Izuku looked at Katsuki in disbelief. "…Are you serios right now?" he asked.

Katsuki nodded. "Yes, I am," he replied, facing Izuku. "I know I on't deserve one ane you have every right to tell me to go to hell, b-but I…I want to fix things between us. I've acted like I didn't need you before, but I do. I always have. And I want my best friend back – that's if you'll give me a chance to try."

Izuku was surprised. This was the most open and honest Izuku had ever seen Katsuki talk. He usually shut everyone but his parents out and refused to talk about his emotions or admit when he was wrong. He'd sooner throw explosions first. And yet, he had apologized to Izuku several times and was asking for a chance to fix things between them. In all accounts, Izuku should tell him to go to hell and fuck off. But he couldn't and wouldn't do that – that just wasn't who he was. Sighing, he pushed his hair back and closed his eyes while Katsuki waited patiently for his answer.

"This is the most open and emotional I've ever seen you be Katsuki," Izuku stated.

Katsuki huffed. "I figured it was best to be open and honest with you when you woke up if I wanted any answers. And I felt like I owed you some as well, don't get too used to it though."

Izuku chuckled. "Well, you're right that you owed me answers, so thanks for that. As for whether or not I'll give you another chance…I will. But! This is your last chance. Please don't make me regret it, I don't think I can handle anymore pain caused by those I trust and care about."

"…I can't promise I won't be an ass – it's kinda who I am. I can promise that I won't put you down anymore or deliberately try to hurt you.'

"That's all I ask."

The two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence after that. Though, it didn't last long as the bedroom door opened. Katsuki and Izuku looked towards the door to see Mitsuki, Naomasa, and Monika walk into the room. Alll eyes landed on the two, before focusing solely on Izuku. Mitsuki was next to him in am instant, pulling him into a hug. Izuku tensed up briefly, before relaxing. He knew Mitsuki would never hurt him and honestly, he had missed her hugs. So, he quickly returned it. Monika closed the room door as she and Naomasa moved off to the side to left Izuku and Mitsuki have their moment. Eventually, the two pulled a part.

"I'm glad your okay Izuku, you had me worried," Mitsuki tells the boy.

Izuku blushes slightly. "S-sorry about that, but I'm fine. I promise," he tells her.

"I'll let the doctors be the judge of that."

"Okay. Do you know how my mom is doing?"

"She's fine. The doctors were able to heal her after they gave her some donated blood. She's resting right now, they said she needs it."

Izuku sighs in relief. "That's good. I was worried."

"Well, you don't need to be anymore. The worst has passed."

"Good."

Izuku smiles at Mitsuki and she smiles back. Monika finds the scene heartwarming and can't help but smile as well. Naomasa is also happy that the boy is okay, but he was going to have to interrupt their moment now. He needed answers and he was hoping the boy could give them a few. Clearing his throat, he stepped closer to the bed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, for interrupting your moment, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask Izuku here – that's if he's feeling up to it," he stated.

"You want to know about the fire, don't you?" Izuku asked, pulling away from Mitsuki, who just pulled him into her lap, making hm flush slightly.

Naomasa nods. "That among other things. Such as why your parents were arguing, how'd your mother got injured, and anything else you deem important."

Izuku nods, sighing tiredly. He was starting to feel drained mentally. He wanted to go back to sleep already. "Alright, I'll tell you all I can – though, I got home late and walked in just as things were heating up."

"Anything you could tell us would be helpful."

Izuku nodded once more and took a deep breath before launching into the tale of what he witnesses from when he got home until the fire was out. He told it in greater detail than he did to Katsuki, leaving out that he killed his father. He'd wait for the detective to specifically ask about that one as he was sure he wouldn't believe him if he told him he did it. Not when he was quirkless and he'd have to explain how he wasn't anymore. As he told his story, he could feel Mitsuki's hold around him tightening and knew from experience that she was pissed. And he couldn't blame her. He had been too and a part of him still was. Monika has a frown on her face as the story was told, her usual happy and upbeat demeanor no longer there.

"_Hisashi, you bastard! If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you myself!" _Mitsuki thought.

"Afterwards, we fought for a bit and he was kicking my ass, but I won in the end. Once I did, I grabbed my mother and left the house as quickly as I could and that's where Auntie Mitsuki found me."

Naomasa pauses in the notes he was taking on Izuku's story as he realized something. "Izuku – do you mind if I call you by your given name?" he asked.

Izuku shook his head. "I don't mind," he replied.

"Okay, I have another question: what happened to your father during all of this? You kind of glossed over him except for his actions and you fighting him, but…something doesn't add up."

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up," Izuku replied. "He died. He was dead when I carried my mom out of the house."

"I see. And do you know who killed him? Did one of his assiocates turn on him?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, they didn't. I killed him."

That gave everyone pause, but Katsuki as they stared at Izuku surprised or shocked.

"Y-you killed him?" Mitsuki asked in disbelief.

Izuku looked at her and nodded. "He let one of the men stave my mother after he was done beating her and all he said was 'don't hit anything vital'. He let her get staved because she tried to stop him from selling me like cattle. When I saw her bleeding on the floor and she passed out from the shock and the pain…I snapped. All rational thought process fled me, and I just kept thinking she was dead or dying and I wanted them to pay. They needed to pay. After that, it's mostly blurry, except for pain and satisfaction. I wounded the one who staved her."

Naomasa clears his throat. 'Sorry to interrupt, but it's a little hard to believe that a 14-year-old boy took on four grown men. Especially, when you're…quirkless."

"I can understand why it sounds impossible and there's a simple answer for that. One, I only fought the one who staved my mother and my father. Two…I'm not quirkless anymore."

Naomasa looked at Izuku surprised. 'C-come again?" he asked.

"I'm no longer quirkless. My quirk awakened earlier today. I don't fully know what I can do, but it's why I was able to beat them and why I'm not injured."

"_He's not lying,"_ Naomasa thought. _"But a quirk awakening at his age is unheard of."_

"H-how exactly did you awaken your quirk, Izuku?" he asked. "It sounds like you awakened it before you got home."

Izuku nods. "I did."

"I see. Mind telling us how, then?"

Izuku sighs. "I'd rather not, but I know that I need to."

"Please tell us," Monika says. "We3 need to know as much as possible to get the full picture here."

"I know that, but…I didn't awaken my quirk in a good way."

"What do you mean, Izuku?" Mitsuki asked.

Izuku glances at her and sighs. He knew he'd have to come clean, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He had killed himself and come back and he wasn't bothered by the fact. Though, he attributed that to shock still and felt it would hit him sooner or later. He didn't want them judging him for what he had done. He just knew they would. _"Best to get it over with then," _he thought.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

Izuku took a deep breath before her answered. "I took a swan-dive off the roof of the building I go to school in," he said, staring into both of the police eyes. "I killed myself to awaken my quirk."

Silence fell as three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock and sympathy. Izuku made a point to pointedly avoid looking at Mitsuki though. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes or the tears or anything. Katsuki clenches his fist and pointedly looked at the ground, biting his bottom lip painfully.

"W-why would you do that?" Mitsuki asked when she finally found her voice again. Izuku could hear the Pin in it.

"Because I was tired. Tired of being told how worthless my existence was – that I'd never amount to anything or that I could never be a hero. I was tired of being pushed around and ignored – people acting like I didn't exist unless they wanted to wail on me and kick me while I was down. I tried to stay optimistic and keep my head up high, but the words the said and the beatings just whittled me down piece by piece – day by day. And today, I just couldn't take it anymore. The teachers didn't care what happened to me or how I felt – they ignore it or said I was exaggerating. I was just the quirkless boy who shouldn't even be breathing the same air as them, so I decided to do them all a favor and take a swan-dive of the school roof. I took my father's as well as their advice and decide to do the world a favor and kill myself. It was the only option I could see in front of me."

"What about Inko?' Mitsuki asked. "Did you bother to consider how'd she feel?"

"Of course, I did. I'd feel the same if she died, but at the time I couldn't bring myself to car. All I could feel was hatred and pain and this deep-seated need to make it finally stop once and for all. And the fact that I was the cause of my father beating on her too wasn't much help. I was convinced that she'd be safer without me."

Tears filled Mitsuki's eyes. "Oh, Izuku…" she said, her voice soft and sympathetic.

Izuku looked at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why,but being in Mitsuki's arms for so long and hearing how much she cared – feeling it – made the numbness he felt earlier fading. Now, the shock was wearing off and he couldn't contain his self-hatred and pain from earlier anymore. It was still there and now it had reared its ugly head.

"I-it still hurts," he said, fisting his hospital gown. "I thought it would stop, but it hasn't. A-and I just want it to stop! I didn't ask for any of this! F-f-for this pain! I didn't ask to be used as anyone ones punching bag or be forced to fight for my life! I-I-I…I didn't want this! I just wanted people to care! To give a damn and see I was more than just a quirk or not! I was human too!...I wanted my dad to love me again. I just wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted it to stop."

Mitsuki pulled Izuku into a tighter hug and let him bury his face into her shirt as he cried out all his pet up feelings. Katsuki bit his lip until it bled and shot up from his chair, knocking it over. He crossed the room in an instant and was hugging Izuku from behind, crying as well. The two detectives watched as the same family cried and comforted each other. Seeing them like this made Monika gut twist and brought tears to her eyes. She clenched her hands into fist feeling the distinct need to punch something. Naomasa wasn't any better. There were few times that he felt any real anger while doing his job and this was one of them. And he wasn't just anger he was livid, but he had just enough control to keep it from show on his face.

"Naomasa," Monika said, her anger showing in her voice. "We need to get these bastards."

"I know," he said flatly. "And we will."

"…Good."

Monika reaches into her police vest and pulls out a card and walks over to Mitsuki, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Mitsuki looks at her and Monika smiles sadly at her, giving her the card.

"I know this must be hard for you right now, so we're going to go," she whispers. "This card has two numbers on it. One, to contact us if you need to and another for a therapy specialist. I think Izuku may need it."

Mitsuki took the card from her, giving her a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered back. 'We might all need it."

"You're welcome."

Monika stood up and walked back to her partner. "Let's go," she said, heading for the door.

Naomasa wordlessly follows her, putting his notepad away. The two quietly leave the room and close the door, giving the family the privacy, they needed.

**End.**

**A/N: Well that's a rap for chapter 3 of this story. Tell me what you guys thought. I'll answer reviews in my A/N for the next chapter. Until nest time, see ya.**


End file.
